Irrational fears
by Khiyo Gizele
Summary: STORY REWRITTEN: After escaping an abusive five year relationship, she landed a job that gave her a great sense of accomplishment. . . . . . this was her fresh start. After his broken heart he became immersed in his work. . . . . . .which gave him a great sense of security. See what happens when they step out of their comfort zones and throw their fears aside. SxS
1. First Impressions

**Irrational Fears **

**Chapter 1 – First Impressions**

* * *

". . . . . .just wish me luck okay"

"You don't need luck you're going to nail it. Well unless you're wearing those black four inch pumps that made you trip and fall last week."

Her face turned beet red when she looked down at her feet.

"Don't call me back" she softly barked into the handset.

"Hahahaha, later kaijuu"

"Goodbye Touya"

Looking directly in front of her she viewed an enclosed circular post which housed a receptionist and two security officers. In that moment while she was slipping the cell phone in her purse, she about to announce herself to the young lady behind the desk. Before she could open her mouth she was approached by a pleasant middle aged woman dressed very professionally close to the company's guard. She stood about five feet tall had rosy cheeks and presented a very assertive presence.

"Good morning Ms Kinomoto welcome to Li Corporations, my name is Mrs Kai Hanoi I am the Executive Assistant to the Mistress and Mr Li".

Sakura shook her hand firmly and tried not to seem too over excited, the very thought of starting a new job made her palms sweat.

"This way Ms Kinomoto" the woman motioned over to the elevator.

"The Mistress?" Sakura enquired, it seemed mysterious. When the doors closed, Mrs Hanoi's fragrance reminded her of her first piano teacher, the mild scent of peppermint gave a feeling of déjà vu for a brief moment.

"Yes Mistress Yelan and her son Xiao Lang Li. Mistress Yelan head the Li Corporations, and Xiao Lang is the President of the organisation. You are a very lucky young lady, after your screening the Mistress picked you out of five other persons, she said _she saw something in you that reminded her of herself_"

"Oh my. . . . .that's flattering, why thank you" Sakura said humbly.

The mirrors in the lift made Sakura conscious of her appearance, she quickly glanced to make sure every tendril in her bun updo was in place, her black lapelled collar jacket, petite white shirt and black high waist skirt was very modest but it did show off her feminine curves and her matching black pumps made her legs appear longer, though she stood at five foot five.

They stepped out onto the eleventh floor with Mrs Hanoi leading the way. As eager as Sakura may be, she always ensured to walk in sync with Mrs Hanoi.

"Mistress Yelan comes in from time to time, so you can thank her yourself. You will have a formal introduction at eleven with Mr Carl Lao the General Manager. If you need anything you can reach me at extension 1259, this is your assistant Ms Janai Stanley and there is your office"

Sakura's eyes lit up to very spacious office with glass walls and a breath-taking view of the waterfront. But she couldn't help but notice Ms Stanley, she seemed to be young and impressionable; and had to be eighteen or nineteen. Her disposition was timid and shy but she seemed pleasant. She stood wide eyed with her hands clasped in front of her skirt fidgeting nervously.

"Thank you Ms Hanoi, you've been very gracious" Sakura concluded.

"No problem my dear, I have to go Mr Li is probably looking for me . . . . . . oh you should accompany me to my desk I have some documents that you need to get started on"

"Okay"

Sakura Kinomoto is twenty three years old and had just completed a Master's in Business Administration and a Diploma in Marketing. She was recently successful in landing the position of Administrative Manager at the prominent Li Corp. She graduated in the top five in her year; she knew her father would be proud of her achievements. Unfortunately, he passed in the middle of her last academic year of high school leaving her older brother to watch over her.

* * *

Syaoran Li was sitting at his desk with his palms against his face. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed and exhausted from the amount of hours he was putting in the office. He hasn't left the building in thirty-six hours and he spent the night in the adjacent room within his office which is outfitted with a futon, bathroom and closet. His brief intermission was interrupted by his Marketing Manager Reilly O Neal.

His visitor was walking backwards into his office gawking at the new Administrative Manager standing at Mrs Hanoi's desk, Reilly was Syaoran's best friend and confidant since college. He was blonde had seductive aqua blue eyes, had a winning smile and a body that caught the attention of any woman.

"What do you think?"

"About what?" Syaoran sarcastically answered, his voice sounded muffled with his hands still clasped to his face.

"The new girl, she's really cute"

"Yeah, I'm sure she is Reilly"

"I bet I can tap that in a month"

"Why do you always make these childish wagers. . . . .and most of the times, you lose"

"I don't lose, you wanna make it interesting"

"I don't need a sexual harassment suite added to my resume. . . . . .but you can go ahead"

"Wait. . . . .you haven't seen her, haven't you?"

"No I haven't. I'm supposed to see her in a meeting with Carl later this morning, I'll meet her then. I need a copy of your last monthly report"

"Man you need to live a little, you work too much. My assistant will bring for you. In the mean time I need you to give your approval for these upcoming projects, call me when they're signed"

"Sure" he replied tiredly waving him off without looking at him.

Syaoran Li was a hardworking President of Li Corporations; he is twenty five years, gorgeous, single and very diligent. He doesn't have much time for anything that is non work related. Purposefully, he immersed himself into the organisation since his father passed away four years ago. He doesn't see marriage or children in his future, or any relationship with a woman anytime soon, currently he was working assiduously on the recent mergers and acquisitions accomplished by the organisation.

"Mr Li here is your coffee and here the files from the archives"

Without looking up from typing on his computer Syaoran responded, "Thank you Mrs Hanoi, did you just run away from me"

"No Mr Li, the Mistress asked me to show the new Administrative Manager to her office"

Still not looking away from his monitor he replied, "Hmm"

* * *

Syaoran was racing to his eleven o'clock meeting on the tenth floor with Mrs Hanoi on his heels taking notes. As he reached the mahogany doors he turned around, "I need you to get the CFO to come see me at two, tell him it's urgent. Also let Mr O Neal take another . . . . ."

He heard an unintentional shriek behind him, he trailed his eyes downward. My goodness, there he saw a woman wearing a coffee stained white shirt, she was stunned and embarrassed looking at herself.

"I'm so sorry, please. . . . . . ." he apologized emphatically, "Mrs Hanoi, please I need you to replace her shirt now"

"Certainly Mr Li" she replied hastily.

Sakura stood motionless in the doorway staring at her chest. The warm liquid felt like it penetrated her bra and was making its way down to her stomach. It was uncomfortable, she wanted to take everything off and run into a shower. The remaining content in the cup was shaking in her right hand she was on the verge of tears when she heard him.

"Miss I'm truly sorry. Please go with Ms Hanoi Miss. . . . ?"

"Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto"

When she finally looked up at him, he took a sharp inhale. It was her eyes, her lips, the way a few tendrils of her hair fell around her face. The seconds felt like minutes Reilly was right, but she wasn't just cute. . . . .she's beautiful and there was something in her eyes that was speaking to him. His gaze was interrupted by Mrs Hanoi hauling Sakura away with her.

Seconds later he entered the Conference Room with a confused look on his face.

"You should be more careful Mr Li, you don't get a pretty woman like that by _almost_ knocking her down"

Syaoran chuckled, "No Mr Lao, but I thought I bumped her to the floor she has some strong footing for a petite girl. . . . .who is she?"

"She's the new Administrative Manager"

"Oh right. . . . . .why are we here again?"

"Well for starters, I was going to introduce you to the young lady and then I think we should express the company's challenges surrounding the Administrative Department. . . . ."

Mr Lao was no fool. He was much older than Syaoran and through his experiences he knows when someone was and wasn't listening to him. And here and now Syaoran Li wasn't listening to him, he kept glancing at the door in anticipation of the young woman's re-entrance.

After a new white shirt and bra, the meeting went smoothly.

Sakura went back to her office as if nothing ever happened. She thought about her bad start on her first day but she realised Mr Li was probably much more embarrassed than she was and he made it up to her with this new shirt.

Syaoran resumed his duties pining away at his desk, when suddenly he was jolted by sudden image of Sakura's innocent green eyes in his head. The vision made him stop momentarily, he bit his lip a little and gazed at his flat screen monitor, concentrating his eyes on nothing. He sat in silence pondering over the thought. . . . . .her eyes, the image seemed to haunt him like a recurring decimal.

Mrs Hanoi strolled into his office but he didn't acknowledge her, it was nothing new so she stepped closer, her footsteps were louder that time, but nothing. . . . . .she was concerned. In all her years, she's never seen that intense look on his face.

"Mr Li. . . . . Mr Li"

He didn't see her until she was standing right next to him, touching his shoulder. He smiled gently at his assistant who has been his right hand and second mother for the last five years.

"Oh Mrs Hanoi I didn't see you, please forgive me"

"It's okay. . . . .are you alright sir?"

"Yes I'm fine, probably I need to go home"

"Yes you should. I'm about to head home myself. . . . .do you need anything"

"No, no thank you. You have a great evening and I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodbye sir"

"Goodbye Mrs Hanoi"

'I should really go home' he thought, but the reality was his train of thought was uprooted by the collision with Sakura Kinomoto.


	2. Visitors

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 2 – Visitors**

* * *

The first month as Administrative Manager proved to be quite challenging, Li Corp has been without an Administrative Manager for three months. Unfortunately, her predecessor had passed on, and the Mistress was very meticulous in the person she wanted to fill the position.

She exhaled as she could see that most of the work on her desk was almost complete. Taking a well-deserved break, she closed her eyes for a minute to relax. But it was short-lived. Jolted half to death, she heard the timid voice of her assistant.

"Ms Kinomoto, someone is here to see you".

When she opened her eyes Ms Stanley was dwarfed next to her brother Touya Kinomoto.

"Kaijuu"

"Touya. . . . .Mikiya"

"Aunty Sakura" she came around the desk to embrace her five year old nephew, "you guys didn't have to come all this way to see me"

"Well I had to see my little sister. Wow look at you a Manager at the Li Corporation. . . . . I'm so proud of you Sakura"

"Thanks Touya, oh I'm sorry. This is Ms Janai Stanley my assistant, Ms Stanley this is my brother Touya Kinomoto"

"Pleased to meet you," she bowed politely, "Ms Kinomoto I'm going to collect some documents in Marketing, I'll be back in fifteen minutes"

"Thank you Ms Stanley" her attention was diverted to the little tyke clutching her pants leg. "My my young man. Look how you've grown. Are you still four years old?"

"No Aunty, I'm five now. . . . .I'm a big boy"

"Yes you are" she agreed ruffling his caramel hair, "So how's Sadae doing?" turning to Touya

"She's good, she sends her love. I got a call from Tomoyo yesterday. . . . . ."

"Tomoyo? Isn't she supposed to be travelling soon?"

"Well actually she left yesterday. . . . she saw Ichiro at the airport. When she was about to check in at departure she saw him walking through arrivals"

'Ichiro'

Her eyes dipped to the floor. She didn't want to seem anxious in front of her brother, so she tried her best to control her breathing.

"Sakura, I want you be careful. You're out here alone, when you leave the office call me. When you get home call me. I want you to do this anytime no matter day or night. My only regret is that I live so far away from you. I won't let him hurt you; if he touches you again I will kill him"

He was firm in his conviction. Touya was worried and he was making hand gestures with his words. In that moment onlookers could easily assume that this conversation was about something else.

Their tensed moment was interrupted by Syaoran slowly walking into her office. The atmosphere was thick, he realised that he walked into a 'situation'. Her body language was introvert and uncomfortable. Her arms were folded across her chest, and her gaze was filled with concern and fear. Syaoran moved his eyes to the man standing in front of her, he didn't seem threatening it was more protective.

Unaware of what exactly is going on, he finally spoke. "Sorry Ms Kinomoto, but your assistant is not at her desk so. . . . ."

"It's okay Mr Li" trying to hide her present state. To her left he observed the little boy crumpling her pants peeking from behind her. He held his hand out to her brother for an introduction.

"Syaoran Li"

"Touya Kinomoto and that little rascal there is Mikiya"

Syaoran took the opportunity to observe the wedding band Touya's finger.

"Well Ms. Kinomoto I was just in Marketing and so I brought these up for your assistant"

"Oh my, she just left to collect these, thank you"

"No problem. Well goodbye. . . . . .nice meeting you Mr. Kinomoto" Syaoran concluded exiting her office.

Judging from Syaoran's behaviour, Touya could help but produce a mental smile.

"Who is that guy Sakura?"

"Um, that's Mr Li the company's President"

"Hmm, okay"

"Okay? What is that supposed to mean?"

Touya shook his head and ruffled his sister's hair, "You're so dense kaijuu"

"HEY STOP IT" she shouted, causing her subordinates to wonder what's going on in her office.

"Come on Mikiya, let's go and remember what I said Sakura, call me. I mean it"

"Okay okay"

* * *

"So you had any luck yet Syaoran?"

"With what Reilly?"

"Ms Kinomoto"

"Reilly. . . . . no. . . . . .I will advise that you leave her alone. . . . . .I believe she is Mrs Kinomoto and she has a son"

"Really! But she doesn't wear a ring"

"She probably doesn't want people to know, I met her husband today. . . . . .sorry man" Syaoran replied with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever. You know there _are_ ways to get around that"

"You're disgusting you know that"

"I've heard worst"

* * *

A week had passed by with a faster pace work at the office and Management putting in longer hours as the organisation was coming close to the end of its fiscal year.

Around 7:00pm, after notifying Touya that she was leaving the office. Sakura made her way to the underground parking lot exhausted from another work day. Her footsteps echoed throughout the carpark as she walked to her black BMW X5. With her key chain already in hand, the lights flickered on the vehicle. As she reached to open her car door a strong, firm hand grasped her shoulder. She spun around in fright dropping her purse.

How could she not recognise this tall, handsome monster?

He was well built, black hair and deep menacing dark brown eyes. It was her abusive ex-boyfriend Ichiro Sano.

Slightly pushing his body against hers, he stroked her cheek and gave her a gentle kiss. Sakura felt threatened and violated. She tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't.

"Why are you crying Cherie? Are you glad to see me?" his breath tickled her cheeks, she was petrified the nightmare in front of her was real. "I told you I'd never leave you and I promised I won't hurt you again. I hope you're still waiting for me, you know I love you" his hand trailed along her face and across her neck. Her hands were frozen at her sides and she was crying softly and shaking, he placed his hands on the car trapping her against it. His gaze was pressed against her face then she closed eyes expecting the worst. His eyes were evil, angry and deep. He was content knowing that he could inject this amount fear into her.

This is it. One of two things is about to happen; he will beat her severely or. . . . . he will kill her right now.

'Please God I don't want to die, not like this', through her thoughts his voice became irate.

"Sakura you're pissing me off, stop crying I. . . . ."

"Ms Kinomoto is everything okay?" Her saviour came in the form of Syaoran Li calmly poised at the back of her car.

Ichiro placed his callous hand in the crock her neck and squeezed. Sakura's body jerked and her voice yelped, "I. . . . .I'm okay" she replied looking away from Syaoran.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he clearly understood that Sakura was under duress. Ichiro became annoyed, "Look my girl says she's okay, this is none of your business asshole"

Not the least intimidated, Syaoran took two steps forward. "This is _my_ employee and you're on _my_ property, so yeah. . . . .it is my business"

"Oh, _your_ employee. . . . . . . _your_ property" Ichiro answered walking towards Syaoran.

The men were inches apart from each other, both locked in a death stare. Ichiro can see the rage and fire in Syaoran's amber eyes. Admitting mental defeat he chuckled keeping his gaze on Syaoran, "Cherie, we'll catch up later, see ya" Ichiro casually strolled away from them whistling.

After he disappeared through the exit, Syaoran turned to her. She was still pinned and frozen against the car. Her psychological prison was broken by his voice "Are you okay, we should call the police"

"NO" she said frightened.

"No?" he enquired slightly annoyed, "should I at least call your husband?"

"My husband? I'm not married! You mean my brother, no he lives too faraway"

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "Look let's go get coffee or something to calm you down, I'll give you a ride home. . . . . .okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

Sakura sat staring intently at the glass on the counter. The awkwardness between them stifled the atmosphere. She decided to break the silence, it was now or never and besides she wanted to go home, she wanted to retreat to the comfort and safety of her apartment.

She didn't want to have to explain this to anyone, especially not him. . . . . .but he defended her, so he should know.

"His name is Ichiro Sano. He was my boyfriend for five years. Just like everything in life it started off great" she smiled her eyes sparkled for a moment, and then she looked down. "I moved in with him just when I got into college and that's when he changed. At first was a slap across my face, then it turned into punching. . . . . .then kicking and then outright beating me. To this day, I haven't told my brother how many times he put his hands on me"

"How long were you living with him?"

"About a year and a half. Look Mr Li this not your problem and it shouldn't be. . . . . ."

"Have you gone to the police?" he commented outright, ignoring her last statement.

"Yes twice. The last time he beat so badly my brother had to come take me to the hospital, he broke my left arm and a rib. When he found out that I left for good, he began sending threats to me. Begging me to come back to him. Promising that he won't do it again. But he doesn't keep his promises. The last threat he said he'll kill me the next time he get close to me. The police then took my report seriously after they saw my condition in the hospital that was almost a year now. Unfortunately, he had already fled country with the help of his family."

"So what will you do now?"

"I guess I'll have to move again. This time I should leave the country. . . . . . . ."

"And what happens if he finds you again? How long will you keep on running? If you ask me Ms Kinomoto. . . . .that's no way to live your life"

"You don't understand. It's either I go back to him or he kills me. . . . . .and I rather pick the latter. Can you please take me home?"

This was ridiculous. He realized that he wasn't getting through to her. In her mind, he believed she was brainwashed and this couldn't be solved over one conversation and a couple of chocolate malts.

* * *

After they left the diner they said nothing to each other, nothing when he drove her home, nothing when they took the elevator to her floor, and nothing when he walked her to the door. She felt helpless but she wasn't looking for pity or a knight in shining armour.

"Umm, can you step into my apartment, so I can go look around?" she humbly asked

"Sure" he replied with his hands in his coat pockets.

After turning on the lights in every room and examining every nook and cranny of her home, she returned to the front door.

"Thank you for everything Mr Li. I'm sorry if I was bother to you in any way. . . . . . . . ."

What? He couldn't understand her behaviour. "I never said you were an inconvenience. Look I have sisters and I couldn't see this happening to any of them, so I think I know how your brother feels. It's okay for people to be concerned about you Ms Kinomoto. Not everyone is trying to hurt you. Good night, and take care of yourself"

It took a minute for her to shut the door. Did he just admit that he cared about her?

But why, why should he?


	3. Pitiful Evasion

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 3 – Pitiful evasion**

* * *

_She lay motionless and crumpled on the floor. . . . . .'why, what did I do again?'_

_Her senses were intensified; she wanted to remember this moment forever. To know the feeling of absolute fear. To remind herself that it will be over soon. To remind herself not to forget._

_Slowly she opened her eyes but it seems that she can only maintain sight from one. Her books lay scattered across the floor, blood smeared on the covers._

_The apartment was dark and unnatural with the support of one light illuminating the space. Shadows of night plaguing her with illusions of the underworld._

_The dark doldrums of her prison was closing in._

_Her oppressor stood over her with an evil expression, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?. . . . .ANSWER ME"_

_The latest attack made her gasped for breathe crouching in a foetal position shielding herself from the series of blows to the stomach. The customary taste of blood was reassuring her that she still had life within her body._

_In a slight movement she felt it. . . . . .the piercing discomfort, consuming her entire being._

Sakura course through the documents distracted.

The distinct images of last night's nightmare and her failure to mention the incident a week ago in the underground parking lot to Touya was becoming a burden on her conscience.

Her restless nights were beginning to show on her appearance. The dark circles around her eyes and pale complexion were a cause for concern around the office. She placed her head on her desk to rest her eyes. To her dismay, the image of Ichiro invaded her thoughts, it's like she couldn't get away. She shuddered remembering the awful sensation of Ichiro's fingers trailing across her face, his hand on her neck. She lifted her head and touched herself thinking what if. . . . .what would have happened if Mr Li didn't show up.

She cringed. The thought of her dead body lying on the cold damped ground or in a shallow grave, lonely, lost with no voice and unknown. . . . .Touya would be devastated.

A notification on her desktop triggered her senses. 'Another email. . . . . ugh'

**LI CORPORATIONS IS PLEASED TO PRESENT**

**ITS ANNUAL BRUNCH AND STAFF GET TOGETHER**

**THIS SATURDAY AT THE LI ESTATE FROM 10:00AM**

**WE LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR ATTENDANCE**

**AS THE ORGANISATION ENCOURAGES GOOD COMRADESHIP AND EXCELLENT WORK ETHICS**

**THANK YOU**

**YELAN LI**

**CHAIRPERSON**

'Staff get-together' she smiled a bit, "Ms Stanley"

"I'll be right with you Ms Kinomoto"

The petite girl scurried into Sakura's office speedily, almost tripping over her own legs. Sakura tilted her head and remarked.

"Ms Stanley, from here on I want you to walk, not run, not race, but to walk into this office. Take your time I don't want you to hurt yourself"

"Yes Ms Kinomoto" she responded sheepishly

"I just read an email concerning a brunch and staff get-together. What is that?"

"Oh yes. Well, every year the Li family invites the employees to their estate for food and fun. It's really nice; most of us wear white on this event. The Li family has a lot of events throughout the year, Christmas, Chinese New Year. . . . .oh you can even bring your nephew"

"Thanks Ms Stanley but I don't think he'll be available. Sounds great well I'll see you there"

"Yes Ms Kinomoto"

* * *

The day seemed to drag on as she sat in yet another management meeting. The air was even more tensed by her obvious refusal to look at Syaoran Li whilst he was speaking to his Management Team, but it hasn't gone unnoticed by him.

For the past week, she has done her damn best not be in the same vicinity as Syaoran without good cause. On the other end, Syaoran didn't want to hassle his thoughts about Sakura's business, but he wanted to make sure that she was okay, that she was making good decisions, that she was safe.

If you asked him why...

Why was he concerning himself with Sakura Kinomoto, there was no logical explanation but it was something he felt obligated to do.

She mesmerized him, he longed to see her every day, he would catch glances of her walking through the lobby, dashing across to Mrs Hanoi's desk or smiling whilst talking to her staff.

Her behaviour towards him was eating away at his core, and glaring at her wouldn't make her surrender. It was almost as if she could feel his fierce stare at the back of her neck and she didn't care; _how dare she ignore me_.

As the meeting came to a close, she clutched her diary to her chest and strolled out the room exhausted due to her nightly nightmarish episodes. The idea of going home and lying in bed was the only comfort to her.

* * *

She let out a slight yawn as she departed the elevator riffling through her purse for her keys, she can only think of her relief that was less than twenty steps away. She was shaken out of her sleepy demeanour by the image of Syaoran Li waiting by her door, she froze in her step. The mature and adult thing to do would be to find out what he wanted . . . . . . . invite him in for drink of water. . . . .carry on a conversation over tea even. . . . . . .but no, her legs wanted to retreat.

Slowly she moved towards him, she stopped three feet away. "Ms Kinomoto" he said in firm voice making Sakura jump out of her skin.

"Mr Li, I didn't. . . . . ."

"Are you avoiding me?"

"NO" she lied, ". . . .I-I've been very busy lately"

He chuckled "Stop it, you're not a good liar", she was surprised to see him grin, it was something he never did. "What? Why are you staring at me?" he asked.

"You're smiling" she murmured as her curved softly at him. Now being aware of his facial expression he referred back to his casual, professional state, which slighted her a little, "why are you here?" she questioned irritable.

"You've been avoiding me Ms Kinomoto, and you look uncomfortable in my presence. I hate making people uncomfortable"

"I'm not uncomfortable Mr Li"

He pulled his hand out of his coat pocket and handed her one of business cards, she looked at him confused.

"This card has my personal number. . . . . . .take it" she reluctantly swiped it from his hand a bit annoyed. 'Gosh what is this, now he's checking up on me!'

Offended by her rudeness he took a step closer, he was about to scold her when his sudden movements startled her making her bump her head and back against the wall.

"Are you okay, what's wrong?"

"You just surprised me. . . . . .that's all" her shifty eyes were giving her away.

He raised his eyebrows to her pitiful excuse, "Hmm, you're such a terrible liar. Good night Ms Kinomoto"

"Good night Mr Li", she watched him walk towards to elevator and disappeared.

With her eyes closed, she took a few seconds to calm her pounding heart in the hallway. She exhaled and brought the call card up to her face, deep down she was dreading this feeling, the same feeling she had the first day she saw him when she was standing by Mrs Hanoi's desk.

No, he was her boss and she doesn't trust him. At least not yet. . . . . .


	4. Cherry blossom comfort

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 4 – Cherry blossom comfort**

* * *

Sakura cruised along the road leading to the Li Estate in awe.

The grounds were well-manicured. Cherry blossom trees few in between. Spectacular gardens and the house had the appearance of a palace. The air was cool, clean and strong. An array of multi-coloured leaves fell along the roadway and floated carefree in the wind. She leaned her face outside the window to inhale the sweet atmosphere of the vast countryside.

When she approached the residence a young man directed her to the public parking facility. She was wearing a thin strap, white sun dress, her auburn hair was cascading along her back and over her shoulders. It was different from her routine bun up do for work.

She followed the sounds of laughter and the smell of food directly into the path of Reilly O'Neal. His flirtatious eyes started from her legs and moved its way up to her thighs, her small waist by the time she was standing in front of him his eyeballs were fixed on her cleavage.

With her eyes half-open and a cynical look on her face she tilted her head.

"Hello Reilly"

"Hello-Ms-Kinomoto, you look nice" he shook his head trailing his eyes across the curves of her body. She wasn't stupid she knew if given the chance Reilly would have his arms around her.

"You mean all of me right" she asked rhetorically

"You know Ms Kinomoto, I've meaning to. . . . ."

"Good afternoon Ms Kinomoto"

They were loudly interrupted by Syaoran, "I'm sorry Reilly I need to borrow her. . . . .please"

"That's okay Mr Li, go right ahead" Reilly replied in obvious defeat.

Syaoran placed his hand on the top of her shoulder and guided her to the mansion. She was taken by his appearance, he looked so deliciously. . . . .casual wearing a white slim fitting shirt which loosely hugged his chest, if you looked closely you can almost see the ripples of his abs beneath his shirt. . . . .the curves of his arms. Being this close to him almost gave her chills, his fragrance was wafting directly to her nostrils. At the office standing in her pumps she almost met him at eyelevel, today she felt shorter as the top of her head reached his shoulders.

"One day you'll thank me for that".

"Thank you for what?" she looked at him puzzled then connected the dots with Reilly.

"My Mother has been asking for you"

"Really, why?" the thought made her blush slightly.

The interior of the house was stately, huge picture frames hung on the walls, exquisite furniture and china decorated the spaces. She tried not to stare like child walking through a zoo, but in the corner of her eye she couldn't help but notice a grand piano in a room by itself. She blushed as a memory flickered through her mind.

He has been observing her behaviour from the moment she stepped foot in the house and he was curious about the expression that just washed over her face. He stopped, realising the he was no longer next to her she turned and asked politely.

"Aren't we going to see the Mistress?"

"Do you play?"

"What?"

"Do you play the piano?"

"I...n"

"And don't even think about lying"

She sighed and fluttered her eyelids, "Yes but I haven't played in two years, my Dad wrote music sometimes"

"Can you play something for me, please?"

She unwillingly walked towards the instrument. Blushing momentarily, she passed her fingers along the smooth surface. Her eyes scrutinized the piano, it felt familiar in some strange way. Her face was still flushed as she sat on the bench and lifted the fall.

Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and played.

The melodious sounds echoed throughout every room and out every window. He stood in admiration with his arms crossed and one hand on his face observing every movement of her hands, every keystroke. He felt the emotion and passion from her recital and he could tell her mind was at peace for the moment.

Two years my ass, she played like she never stopped.

At the end, she opened her glassy eyes and stared for a while. They were both shocked by the applause of no more than twenty persons standing behind them including Mistress Yelan. She smiled quickly trying to compose her emotions; she stood up and bowed slightly.

"That was excellent young lady, why I haven't heard such passionate music since my mother. I'm Mistress Yelan"

"It's finally good to meet you, Sakura Kinomoto. I've heard so much about you"

The Mistress and Sakura walked into the sitting room to complete their discussion, leaving Syaoran and the other onlookers to disperse elsewhere.

Sakura found it so easy to converse with the Mistress. More than two hours had passed unnoticed by either of them, it was the Mistress that broke off the dialogue to go entertain some other guest but not before she extended an invitation for Sakura to return to the mansion another time.

At this point, Sakura began to feel tired; she decided to take a stroll towards the far end of the grounds away from the laughter and merriment. She flopped herself below a huge cherry blossom tree, the flowers blanketed the grass, she lay basking in the floral perfume and fell asleep.

* * *

Syaoran and the Mistress bid farewell to the last of their guests in the parking lot, but Syaoran could see Sakura's SUV still there and thinking about it he hasn't seen her in a few hours.

"Mother, Ms Kinomoto's car is still here"

"That's odd. . . . . I'll look in the house, you and Wei check the gardens and the grounds"

Forty minutes later, Syaoran came upon Sakura sleeping peacefully under the tree. He tried to wake her but she was incoherently mumbling in her sleep, looking upon her face he felt his heart rate increase, to him she was delicate and innocent. She felt cold when he lifted her in his arms, he had to keep his thoughts from straying as his fingers made contact with her soft thighs.

He laid her on the couch and rubbed his forehead, he couldn't take his eyes off her face. His mind wandering on her thoughts, her dreams. Her face almost looked troubled as her closed eyes squinting a few times.

His mother's voice came up from behind him, "What happened. . . . .is she okay?"

"Yes she's just sleeping and cold"

"Well take her to one of the rooms"

He was amazed by how light she seemed to be, he didn't mind carrying her around all day. He smirked at the thought and dismissed it instantly. While entering the room he felt her press her face against his chest and nestling into his arms. Not wanting to be _that_ close he quickly he laid her down and took off her shoes, her skin was still cold. He placed a thick comforter over her body straight up to her neck

He stepped back at the bedside watching her sleep and snuggling into the sheets. He knew that she wasn't sleeping well, he wondered how long has she been this way. At least tonight she will slumber peacefully.

* * *

It was 11:28 the next day, Sakura awoke to a bright morning and the sound of children laughing. She leapt up with her crazy bed hair, confused and unaware of her surroundings. After washing her face and running her fingers through her locks, she dashed down the stairway looking for someone, anyone.

_Shit_

Then, she realized that she was still at the Li Estate. She cracked a smile when she saw Syaoran tumbling with a group of boys on a grassy knoll on the grounds. Her concentration was broken when she smelt the scent of vanilla next to her.

"Good morning, I assume you slept well?"

"Good morning Mistress, yes I slept heavenly. . . . .I'm sorry I remembered falling asleep under a tree and. . . . . ."

"No worries my dear, Xiao Lang brought you back to the house"

Sakura gaze fell to the ground and she nibbled on her lip to prevent herself from turning red.

"I'd like to thank him"

"He's outside with his nephews. Go ahead my dear"

The Mistress' eyes followed Sakura mischievously in the outdoors as she walked slowly towards Syaoran and seven young boys.

"Good morning Mr Li, I see you're having fun"

"Yes these are my nephews, these little monsters are a handful"

"I can see that, anyway I came to thank you for last night"

"No problem, did you sleep well"

"Yes I did"

"You think you will continue to sleep well?"

Her face changed immediately she didn't like it when people read her thoughts, and this was becoming habitual with him. She became defensive. "What do you mean, I don't..."

He pointed his finger at her switching it back and forth, almost mocking her "Liar, liar"

"Okay...I-I've been having some nightmares"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I will someday, but not now. . . . . .I should go. Thank you for everything"

He nodded as he watched her walk away towards the house.

Half an hour later, after his rough and tumble play with the boys, he retired to the house for a late lunch.

The Mistress in a playful tone remarked, "Xiao Lang, Ms Kinomoto is nice yes?"

He glared at her from the corner of his eyes, "Yes Mother but please don't do one of your match-making schemes. . . . . .wait a minute is that why you hired her?"

"Not really" he narrowed his eyes and smirked at her, she couldn't lie to him either "okay okay, yes but she's also an intelligent young woman"

"Mother did you do a background check on her. . .she has issues"

"No I didn't but who doesn't have issues Xiao Lang? I know you like her"

"Yeah. . .probably a little too much, but I don't know. . .I'm not sure. I feel protective of her, she's a good person. . .I always want to see her, to watch her smile, she's so beautiful not just pretty but. . .beautiful. You know what I mean, she's. . .ugh"

"Yes son I understand, sounds like you're in love with her"

"NOOOO, no Mother, you're so funny" he got up right away from the table scoffing at his mother's comments.

He didn't want to believe he had these feelings for Sakura, chances are that she may disappear because of her demented ex-boyfriend. It was unrealistic to invest himself in someone he might not see after falling in love with her.

Yes he cared about her, a lot but the idea of love was downright ludicrous.


	5. Resolute concerns

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 5 – Resolute concerns**

* * *

Another hectic but uneventful week passed at Li Corp, now taking a relaxing moment on Saturday Sakura curled up under the sheets to take an evening nap.

To her dissatisfaction her cell phone vibrated a few minutes later.

**Syaoran Li**

**Good evening everyone**

**Li Corporations has just closed the acquisition deal with Medcorp Pharmaceuticals to celebrate I'm asking the team to join me at**

**Geary's Bar &amp; Grill tonight at 7:00pm.**

'So much for a peaceful evening alone' she thought rolling her eyes.

* * *

Sakura sat at a table with Mrs. Hanoi but her gaze was solely on Syaoran who was sitting at the bar counter with an attractive brunette in a tight fitting dress. Syaoran hasn't even noticed Sakura since she entered thirty minutes ago, Mrs. Hanoi turned in the direction Sakura was glaring at and smiled.

"You know I'm glad Mr Li invited us out, my husband is working today and I was kinda bored at home, what were you doing Ms Kinomoto?"

"I was having some quality time with my bed" dipping her finger in her Black Russian, swirling the drink and swallowing all the contents in the glass including the ice pieces still glancing at Syaoran.

Feeling a little disappointed she stood up from the table, "I'm gonna get another drink Mrs. Hanoi you want anything?"

"No sweetie, you go ahead"

She leaned against the bar right behind Syaoran. His concentration was still on the young lady in front of him she almost looked like a runway model but she was voluptuous for her tiny body. She couldn't hear their conversation but she heard the woman's annoying giggling. It felt like nails scratching on a chalkboard.

_Tramp_, her eyes widened 'What the hell I am thinking, Sakura don't waste your time'. Totally annoyed at this point she turned to the bartender.

"I'll have two Black Russians but make them doubles", she ordered.

She snatched up her drinks and made her way back to the table.

As she put down the glasses on the table Mrs. Hanoi remarked, "Sweetie I don't need anything. . . . . . ."

"Oh no, these are for me" giving her a wink

"Oh my" Mrs. Hanoi replied startled.

Half an hour later, Sakura sat swaying in her chair, almost completing her second strong drink. She was smiling uncontrollably, her eyelids were feeling heavy, it felt like college all over again. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much to drink.

The bar owner walked onto the small stage, "Well guys it's nine o'clock so you know it's karaoke time, we have any takers tonight. . . . .ah I see Reilly wants to have a go again"

As Reilly rose from his seat, Sakura had already whizzed past him. "Sorry Reilly, you'll get the next one", she turned to the bar owner and whisper her selection of choice. The man raised his eyebrows, surprised by the amount of alcohol he smelt on her breath.

Her co-workers clapped lightly to support her bravery, the guitar intro began to play, she closed her eyes and her voice began to blare through the microphone as she sang Barracuda by Heart.

_So this ain't the end_

_I saw you again today_

_I had to turn my heart away_

Syaoran's neck whipped around to the stage as he recognized Sakura Kinomoto's voice.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he exclaimed.

_Smiled like the Sun kisses for everyone  
And tales - it never fails!_

Reilly ran up to him, "Syaoran are you seeing this she's amazing. I like her even more now...whoo hoo yeahhhhh"

Syaoran was disappointed and exasperated not because of her performance but clearly she was in a drunken stupor.

She swayed across the stage as the audience cheered and clapped her on, at the end of the song she dropped the mic. The next sensation she felt was the side of her head hitting the floor.

"OOOHHHHHH" the crowd gasped.

Completely forgetting about the brunette, Syaoran launched himself off the barstool and dashed to Sakura's side. He lifted her slowly examining the side of face, slowly he can see the swelling where her face made contact with the floor. The bar owner brought an ice bag for her head, he could hear the concern and worry expressed by her colleagues mutterings.

"It's okay, it's okay everyone, she's just passed out. Mrs. Hanoi help me take her home, you take my car I'll take hers"

"Of course Mr Li"

* * *

Mrs. Hanoi opened the door to Sakura's apartment and Syaoran carried her to bed.

"Can you change her clothes, put on some pyjamas or something Mrs. Hanoi" he asked as he exited the room irritated.

Ten minutes later the woman exited Sakura's bedroom.

"Okay Mr Li she's all changed and tucked in"

"Good. . . . . .now time to get you home"

"Mr Li I don't think it's a good idea to leave her alone like this, you should stay, I'll call a taxi"

"No I'm. . . . . ."

"It's the right thing to do. . . . .take care of her. Goodnight Mr Li" he raise an eyebrow as he watched her exit the apartment.

Still annoyed he sighed heavily, stripped down to his briefs and slept on the couch.

* * *

Syaoran was launched out of his sleep, Sakura was screaming in her room. Without giving it much thought he rushed in to be by her side. However he wasn't prepared to see her covered in a sticky substance. His face contorted when he realized that she threw up in bed during the night and slept in it.

She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway with no t-shirt, his arms, his shoulders, his abs...perfection. Her eyes made their way further south to see.

"OH MY GOODNESS". . . . .his morning erection. She shielded her eyes instantly with both hands. Humoured a bit, he sneered at her reaction.

"Can I have a towel to freshen up" he requested. Still blocking her eyes with one hand she motioned him over to the cupboards. She removed her hands when she heard her bedroom door close.

'Oh God, yuck'

Now fully awake, she striped off all her clothing and sheets and placed them in large garbage bag. When she heard Syaoran finished, she showered scrubbing her skin three or four times and shampooed her hair. She completed her tasks by neutralizing the stench in her room.

With her hair damp looking like a wet dog, she slowly walked into the kitchen in an oversized t-shirt and shorts. She was impressed to find pancakes and eggs on the counter prepared by him, she hung her head humiliated as she sat at the counter.

"Mr Li I wanna thank you for last..."

"You know this is becoming a habit"

"What"

"Me having to take you to bed"

"Trust me that will be the last time that that happens" she snapped at him

He snickered at her behaviour, "You don't have to be rude"

"I'm rude. . . . .you invited the team to celebrate with you, but _you,_ the host is canoodling with some big boobed brunette. Now that's rude."

"You were watching me. . . .hold on. . . .you were jealous" he exploded in laughter.

"N..."

He pointed his finger to her face, signalling her not to lie. She huffed with a little frustration she really hated when he did that.

'How the hell does he know when I'm lying?'

"You were jealous. . . . .then you got drunk. So you were drunk because you were jealous. Ha, this is epic"

"Don't flatter yourself that's the least of my concerns. Everyone saw me drunk last night. How am I gonna show my face in work tomorrow"

"Ah don't worry about it. Carl got drunk the last time and that's because he was getting a divorce but the difference between you and him is that he threw up in the bar. You on the other hand did it in your own bed and wallowed in it like a little piggy".

"OKAY, CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE?"

He knew he was pushing the right buttons to irritate her.

"Can. . . .I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot" he replied while shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"When you. . . .umm, when you. . . ."

"Yyeess"

"When you make love to a woman do you hurt her? I mean you look kind of. . . .big"

"Kind of big?. . . .So you were looking at me. Like what you saw?" he swooned moving a little closer to her face.

"TELL ME. HOW ANYONE CAN MISS SOMETHING LIKE THAT. IT WAS PRACTICALLY IN MY FACE"

"To answer your question, in the beginning it may cause some discomfort but generally it's not supposed to hurt. When a man makes love to woman it's supposed to be a loving and tender experience the discomfort is usually replaced with a pleasurable feeling. . . .hold on by chance are you a virgin?"

"No, of course not"

"Okay. . . . .I don't understand the question if you're not a virgin you're supposed to know these things. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot"

"How many men have you. . . ."

"Only one, thank you"

"And I guess that would be Ichiro what's his name?"

"Yeah", she knew where this was going and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Ms Kinomoto sex is not supposed to hurt, if someone loves you"

She dropped her fork in her plate and excused herself. He felt sorry for his last comment, but it was the truth.

He stood at bathroom door to hear her sobbing quietly. Regretting his words, he moved to the end of the corridor waiting for her to come out.

When the door swung open she spoke immediately, "Look I have to blow-dry my hair and get some things done. So when you're finished you can let yourself out"

She was done talking. She wanted to get away from him. But before she could retreat his arm shot out and tug on her sleeve prompting her not to leave.

"Sakura"

Her heart almost stopped, he whispered her name. Her eyes were fixed to the floor. Slowly he turned her to face him and raised her chin to see her face. His hands clutched her small waist bringing her closer to his chest slowly. Her palms were pressed against his torso wanting to push him away but her rational thinking was interrupted by the scorching colour of his eyes moving in closer. Her equilibrium was off as her knees weakened when she felt his breath on her lips closing in, her hands clenched the collar of his shirt then she close the gap between them.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I love Heart's Barracuda it is not mine of course, but I hope they don't mind if I use a few lines, XD**

**Please feel free to give comments or feedback on how the story is going I'm open to suggestions too.**

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Bliss and peril

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 6 – Bliss and peril**

* * *

The sensation of his lips on hers was more than he envisioned for the last two months. It was the moment that replayed in his head over and over, and now it's happening. He wanted their first kiss to be gentle and magical, and it was.

She responded by caressing the back of his neck and crumpling his hair in her delicate hands, slipping her tongue into his sweet mouth and moaning into their kiss. His hands made their way under her oversize t-shirt, he wanted to wrap his arms tightly around her waist the piece of clothing was becoming a hindrance, he loved the way her body fitted impeccably in his arms. Slowly they both positioned themselves on her plush rug in the middle of the living room where they continued for what seemed like an eternity.

He took his time kissing and stroking her body but not going beyond the boundaries unless she incited it. She slipped her hand beneath his shirt feeling the contours of his stomach and his back with this she eagerly unbuttoned his shirt tossing it over her head.

His hands wandered further upwards to his amazement she wasn't wearing a bra, he slowly moved his hand away but she grabbed his hand encouraging him to continue. Realizing that he had her permission he began knead her breast slowly, her mounds filled the palm of his hand.

Raising her back off the floor he pulled the t-shirt off easily then taking his mouth onto her chest ravishing her delectable peaks and suckling her breast, moving to the curves of her waist, the softness of her thighs.

The torture of anticipation was killing her, her body was screaming out, she wanted more, more. She pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips on his kissing him hungrily, she groaned when his midsection firmly pressed against hers. He released his pants from himself and pushed them away with his legs.

He knew it was time, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, all the pent up sexual tension between them came to this. Grabbing her shorts with her panties he pulled them off her body in one swift, fierce move. They were bare, skin to skin, it felt so natural being in each other's arms. Unwittingly, he distracted her with a deeper kiss then slowly entered her. Her body stiffened so he stopped, she hadn't done this in a while, she felt tight. He wanted to make this event memorable and special, he didn't want to hurt her. . . .he couldn't.

She began to shiver, he couldn't tell if she was pleased or fearful. Her muscles began to tense so he stopped and stroke her face.

"Sakura I'm not going to hurt you"

"I know. . . .I don't know why I'm behaving this way"

"Shh, let me make love to you"

She was reassured by his soothing whispers. In that moment she decided to let go of all her fears and doubts and he continued. He moved in completely making her exhale softly; his body began to rhythmically move with hers. He was right, there was no agonizing discomfort just pleasure, she instinctively raised her legs to invite him in more.

The light film of sweat on their bodies, the sensual scents and kisses made them want to go on forever. Within her moans he could hear her whisper his name. She stuttered then arched her body, he felt her walls convulsed, her eyes shot open and she screamed out in ecstasy, not knowing how to react, she began to whimper below him, she was breathing violently.

"What just happened?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"You had an orgasm" he kissed her softly and continued.

His motions became more intense, faster and deeper, her nails digging into his flesh. Her voice screaming his first name was driving him crazy, she arched her back to feel another climaxing moment but this time his met hers, spilling his seed into her.

* * *

Syaoran awoke on the rug by himself and looked over to see Sakura sitting on the couch in her t-shirt with her knees against her chest and her eyes boring into him. She looked pensive and distressed she was jolted out of her thoughts by Syaoran's voice.

"Why are you over there, what's wrong?"

"I just had sex with my boss"

"Are you regretting it?"

"No, I'm not. It's just. . . . .I don't know"

"Come here" he whispered

She lay next to him placing her face in his chest smelling the sweet scent of Syaoran Li. To comfort her he wrapped his arms around her. "If you don't want to, this won't happen again"

"I don't think that's what I want"

As a matter fact, she didn't know what she wanted, but _this,_ whatever it was felt good. After a few minutes, he felt her breathing slowly sleeping in his arms.

* * *

"You realized you spent the entire day with me"

"That's okay it, hope you didn't mind"

"Of course not, it was unforgettable" she said turning red.

Syaoran walked over to the front door and embraced Sakura smothering his face in her hair inhaling the scent of her cherry blossom shampoo.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Of course" she blushed, "goodbye Mr Li"

Still locked in their embrace he replied, "Sakura, call me Syaoran from now on"

"Okay Syaoran" blushing even more. He planted a kiss on her forehead and walked out. She closed the door and leaned on it screaming like a teenage girl.

* * *

It was Wednesday, and Mrs Hanoi have clearly noticed the change in Sakura's and Syaoran's behaviour, stealing glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, blushing and making amusing comments when they were in each other's company, he was also spending whatever free time he had in her office for a snack.

Yes, there were whispers surfacing around the office but Syaoran didn't care. He knew his employees weren't that bold to begin a scandal in his presence, furthermore do any injustice to Sakura's name.

However, they agreed to keep their relationship in the office professional.

"Ms Stanley, I've been meaning to ask you, you look nice today. What's the occasion?"

"It's my birthday, Ms Kinomoto. I'm nineteen."

"That's great, how about I take you out for lunch right now"

"Oh, okay, but I have. . . ."

"Nonsense, let's go"

"Well let me get my purse"

Her cell phone vibrated.

**Syaoran Li**

**You have time to go to lunch**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**No, sorry. I just offered to take Janai to lunch**

**It's her birthday**

**Probably we can go for dinner**

**Syaoran Li**

**Okay, enjoy your lunch**

"I'm ready Ms Kinomoto"

"Okay, but we're walking to the restaurant. It's just two blocks up"

* * *

Sakura allowed Janai to go through the restaurant door before her, suddenly she was jerked backwards almost stumbling to the ground. Her back ached as she was viciously thrown against the wall. In the midst of her pain, she opened her eyes to see the enraged face of Ichiro Sano.

He pinned her shoulders to the scorching wall. She didn't want to struggle because she knew the more she object to his presence the more he will hurt her. His breath was tickling her ear. She didn't want him there it made her blood crawl.

"I see you're coming out of your shell Cherie, singing karaoke, getting drunk, even your boss is staying at your place to nurse to back to health. You're turning into a whore too, did you fuck him?"

"You know where I live?"

"Yeah I know everything about you Cherie, it just a matter of time before I. . . ."

As her body began to tremble and her whimpering became louder it alerted passers-by. Realizing he was creating a scene he slowly let her go and kissed her cheek.

She scampered into the restaurant with her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Ms Kinomoto are you okay?" Janai observed that she was shaken.

"I'm fine, let's go have lunch, please don't worry"

Sakura put her anxieties aside to enjoy her meal. And she wanted Janai to enjoy herself too. They laughed and talked for an hour, when Janai became distracted.

"Ms Kinomoto"

"Yes Ms Stanley"

"That man from earlier, is standing across the street"

Sakura's observed him leaning on a light pole gazing through the window directly at her.

She grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello David"

"Hello Ms Kinomoto"

"Hi can you come pick me up at the Déjà restaurant"

"I'm sorry Ms Kinomoto but I have to take Mr Li to a meeting in twenty minutes"

"Can you ask him to relieve you, it's important"

"I'll see what I can do"

In five minutes, Syaoran's chauffeur pulled up to the restaurant. Janai entered the car and Sakura stood on the sidewalk watching Ichiro straight in his eyes, she had enough. She got into the car knowing her intentions. And this time she meant business.

* * *

Sakura sprinted through the lobby with Janai on her heels, "Ms Stanley, you go on, I'll be back in a few minutes"

Sakura got off the fifteenth floor trying to walk slowly as not to draw attention to herself. She nodded to Mrs Hanoi and entered Syaoran's office closing the door silently.

He was fixing his necktie and straightening the sleeves on his blazer. He turned around to see her standing in front the door.

"Sakura, what happened David told me..."

"It was Ichiro. He was at the bar on Saturday. He knows where I live. He knows you were there on Sunday, he knows. He's following me Syaoran" tears ran down her face she didn't want any of the staff outside his office to take note. He was about to walk over to comfort her but she held up her hands prompting him to stop in his tracks.

"I know you mean well Syaoran, but I'm in your office"

"Did he touch you?"

"Yeah"

"What did he do?" he asked forcefully clenching his fists.

"I think I want a gun"

"WHAT, NO, OUT OF THE QUESTION SAKURA. I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA"

"I need to protect myself Syaoran"

He became angry and frustrated running his hands through his hair, he turned to the glass windows looking out to city deep in thought. There was a knock on the glass walls behind them by Mrs Hanoi reminding him of his meeting, he politely waved to her and shook his head.

He sighed then turned to Sakura, "Okay we'll do this but only through the company and on my terms. See you when I get back"

He walked away leaving her with her thoughts in his office.


	7. The Copy Room

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 7 – The Copy Room**

* * *

"Sakura it's me open the door"

"NO"

"Sakura c'mon"

"No Syaoran, I thought I told you that I didn't want you to see me like this"

"I don't care, open the door"

She hesitated and bit her lip. He smiled as he heard the clicking of locks and the door cracked open. She allowed enough space for her eyes to peep through the space.

He tilted his head and blushed, "Are you gonna let me in?"

She reluctantly opened the door completely standing aside for him to enter. She looked dishevelled dressed in an oversized sweater and slacks with terrible bed hair.

"Okay. . . .enter at you own risk, hey. . . .why aren't you in work Syaoran?"

He deliberately walked passed her into the kitchen setting down the parcel on the counter.

. "I brought lunch, are you hungry?"

"Syaoran. . . .why aren't you in work?" she insisted, "I won't be in work for two days"

"Neither will I"

"Syaoran c'mon you can't miss work for two days you're..."

He held his hand up to cut her off, "Mother will be there in my absence, I told her that you were sick and that..."

"WAIT THE MISTRESS KNOWS ABOUT US...HOEEEE"

"Calm down, trust me she's ecstatic"

"Huh?" she looked him confused whilst he opened a large container of soup, "that smells good, what is it?"

"It's cabbage soup"

"Don't tell me you made this"

"Yes Sakura, my cooking skills don't stop at pancakes. Go sit and relax"

'Hmm, handsome and has cooking skills...ding ding'

A few minutes later he brought her a steaming bowl of soup. He took her feet and placed them on his lap. Slowly he massaged the balls of her, his hands felt sensual against her skin. She tried her best not to shudder by the sensation of his touch, she was overwhelmed by the amount of attention he was putting on her.

He said nothing as he watched her enjoy her meal, he felt a little proud knowing that he could make her feel better.

"This is what I needed, thank you Syaoran"

Taking the empty bowl from her small hands he asked, "So you're feeling a little better"

"Yeah, but my tummy still hurts" she said pouting.

Putting his feet up on the couch, he gestured her to come to him. She placed her face against his chest and fitted her body within his arms.

"Does it hurt every month" he asked.

"No not really, it feels different this month though. But for some reason I haven't been able to concentrate in work and the shooting range for the last two days"

"I haven't notice that, to me your period actually improved your aim" he said sarcastically.

She gave him punch in his stomach making him let out a chuckled gasp. She enjoyed the warmth of his body and the sound of his heart beating in his chest, it comforted her. He held her tighter to soothe her from her menstrual pains; he wanted to be there no matter what time it was, it wasn't just about the sex. He cared for her deeply.

She snuggled herself against her chest as she felt a little pain coming on.

"Syaoran if you know how to use a gun why didn't you at least show me the basics"

"Well one, I believe if you're going to use a gun you should be trained by an instructor and two, how much concentration are you going to have with me pressing my body against your cute butt deliberately"

"Oh I see your point" she giggled.

"Did you find your watch?"

"Well not me, Mai found it, next to the fax machine. Hey, the next time I have a feeling that you'll do another sneak attack on me I'll make sure to take off all my jewellery"

* * *

**_*Three days ago*_**

_All of Sakura's staff had left for the day; she was in the copy room duplicating a mountain pile of paper to place on her assistant's desk._

_She was humming, bobbing her head and moving her hips to one of her favourite songs that was blasting on her iPod, listening to music was one of her favourite pastimes and she did it when there was no one in the office. She observed that the copy machine stopped suddenly._

'_Ugh, really?' _

_Reaching for a ream of paper in the cupboard, she felt a pair of hands snaked around her waist from behind. She squealed surprisingly and in one turn she was facing her assailant who was already gracing her with his lips._

_She recognised his mouth, his kiss, his taste, his scent. Feeling at ease she closed her eyes and revelled in the moment. Hastily, she pulled out her headphones now that the comfort of her music was now a distraction._

_She breathed heavily with excitement running her fingers through his hair._

_He began to tug at her shirt hurriedly and she did the same to him._

_Finally unbuttoning her shirt and unbuckling her bra, his hands cupped her breast and massaging them slowly, he teased her with his tongue along her neck and jawline. His lips made their way to her delicate nipples suckling and tasting the delicious flesh of her mounds, she moaned and wailed for more._

_He turned her around and lifted her skirt, effortlessly, he slipped his hand into her panties kneading her womanhood, his hardened mid centre pressing against her ass was driving her crazy. She wanted him inside her, but he wanted her to beg for it. He began to grind himself against her as he rubbed the lips of her flesh, she was dripping wet and hot._

_His lips caressed her neck and shoulders, leaving love bites on her skin._

"_Syaoran...please...let me feel it...I want you to..."_

_He grinned at her response to his torturous antics, this is what he wanted. He moved away just enough to unbuckle himself, zip down his pants and slips down his briefs. Freedom. His pulsing member was now pressing against her skin the tip just barely on the wet surface of her panties._

_He moved her over to a small table still in the same position. Her small hands were splayed across the surface, he took one hand and roughly squeezed her exposed breast making her gasp with pleasure._

_Pulling the crotch of her panties to one side, a guided himself into her with one thrust, they both cried out simultaneously. He could feel his cock covered with her sweet juices, her walls were gripping hungrily against him. He wanted to explode but as much as he wanted to climax, he wanted to wait on her._

_The air-conditioned temperature of the small room was good enough to cool down their hot session of passion, he realized that she was holding herself back._

"_Sakura there's no one here"_

_Almost breathless she replied, "I know" _

_"I want to hear you...scream for me Sakura" he whispered._

_She complied with his request, she let herself go and began to whine with every stroke, in and out, and circular movements. He complimented her by squeezing her hips and sinking himself deeper inside of her._

_Her eyes was closed as she enjoyed the sensation taking over her body, he began to move faster, harder. She turned her hands into fists and cried out " Oh god...I'm almost there Syaoran"_

"_I know_ _I'm coming with you", he cupped and squeezed her breast when he heard her shout out at the top of her lungs giving her one last hard plunge inside her. She felt him throbbing as his seed spilt deep within her._

_She could feel the weight of his body on her back, they were breathing uncontrollably; he turned her around to examine her face._

"_Sorry if I was too rough on you" he said stroking her cheeks._

"_What are you talking about, I loved it"_

_They giggled at each other as they both looked dishevelled and playful. After straightening up himself, he began to run his hands through her hair like a make-shift comb. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her deeply and tenderly she wrapped her hands around his neck kissing him in the same fashion. Her eyes shot open and she gasped._

"_Oh no, my watch, it's gone..."_


	8. Interference

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 8 – Interference**

* * *

In the new work week, Syaoran was well rested and re-energized. He practically spent four days with Sakura, he felt like he couldn't get enough of her.

He heard his office door closed and looked up from his monitor.

"Good morning Mr Li"

Reilly O Neal was standing in front of his desk with a large brown envelope.

"I didn't know you were leaving the country for a little impromptu vacation"

"No I just needed to relax"

"I noticed Ms Kinomoto wasn't at work either" he added sarcastically, ". . . . .I believe all the information you need is here, Dad asked me about this but I couldn't answer myself. What's going on Syaoran?"

"This man. . . .is harassing Sakura and I need to. . . ."

"Now hold on Syaoran, I've known you since college and the only time I've heard you say a woman's name like that, was Everly, you're serious about Ms Kinomoto, aren't you?"

"Yes I am" gesturing Reilly to hand over the envelope.

He emptied the contents and scanned the documents, when shock took over his face.

"Same thing I thought" Reilly said after viewing Syaoran's expression.

Syaoran sighed, "I swore to myself that I will never see this man again."

"Well if you decide to go, I'm going with you. I'm serious Syaoran don't go see Yamamoto by yourself", Reilly uttered, pacing back and forth in the office.

Syaoran sat at his desk with his hand against his face reading the file before him. Apparently, Ichiro Sano is the stepson of Seiko Yamamoto.

Yamamoto is the leader of many organized crime syndicates throughout the country. Syaoran met him when he was sixteen, he accompanied his father to a 'business meeting' with Yamamoto. These 'business meetings' stopped after a year after his father death. Yamamoto decided that he would not pull Xiao Lang Li into his father's affairs and past transgressions, so it was settled.

Reilly was beginning to wear a hole in the floor, he turned around suddenly to hear Syaoran speaking on his cell phone.

"Good morning Mr Yamamoto"

"Ah young Xiao Lang Li how are you my boy, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Yes it's been awhile. I am requesting a meeting with you at your earliest convenience"

"How about now, I'm due on a flight in a few hours"

"Perfect, where are you. . . .uh huh. . . .okay. . . .goodbye Mr Yamamoto"

Syaoran's gaze was now out the window as he hung up the call.

"Syaoran are you sure about this?"

"Yes Reilly, I'm sure. Can you go now?"

"Of course, but we'll take my car?"

In forty five minutes, Syaoran and Reilly were making their way through a massage parlour one town away from the city. It was dark and the air was pungent with nicotine and marijuana, skinny scantily dressed woman slithered through the corridors as they walked by, Reilly smiled at the possibilities but Syaoran kept him focused on their mission. Syaoran pounded the door of a room located at the back of the shady establishment.

This was one of many places he visited Mr Yamamoto, they never met in the same place for more than five times, so Syaoran eventually got accustomed to his so-called entrepreneurial trades.

The door opened in one swift move, they were immediately confronted and patted down by a large man wearing a sidearm with huge muscles on his neck and shoulders. Syaoran's image of Seiko Yamamoto hadn't changed, he sat in the corner of the room smoking a cigarette. The room was barely lit but there was enough light to make out faces of each individual.

Syaoran and Reilly entered the dark room slowly and wary. Mr Yamamoto gestured to them to take a seat. Syaoran's mode was tensed and his face was quite serious, the type of approach needed when he had to see Mr Yamamoto.

"I see you still don't trust me Xiao Lang Li and your friend Reilly still accompanies you to your meetings?"

"When it's necessary Mr Yamamoto"

"So. . . .why are you here?"

"Ichiro Sano, your stepson"

"I know. . . .I know why you're here Xiao Lang Li. Ichiro's mother and I have been separated for two years now, I heard about what he did to that girl, I may be a lot of things but I would never raise my hand to a woman."

"So why did you help him leave the country?"

"He's my stepson, I wanted him to protect him, start over his life, but it wasn't enough, he kept obsessing over that girl. I met her few times, she's nice but I could see that she was terrified of him. She didn't speak in his presence and she was very meek. When he came back here he told about the confrontation you had with him"

"So he knows who I am?"

"He's fully aware. . . . .listen I'm not supporting Ichiro on this campaign to get this girl back but at the same time I'm not getting in his way. When I found out that he almost killed that girl I disowned him, but his mother begged me not to punish him."

"Mr Yamamoto, this young lady. . . . .Ms Kinomoto we're involved and I care for her deeply. I'm afraid that if your stepson comes up against her, he'll have to deal with me too"

"So why are you here. . . .to seek my approval?" his face became dark and ominous, "young Xiao Lang Li I just said I'm not supporting my stepson's choices in this matter, whatever actions you take against him will be between the two of you. From here on, I will guarantee that there will be no reprisals by me or anyone in my organisations. I will conclude by saying that this conversation never happened. Good day gentlemen"

Mr Yamamoto leaned back in his chair and pulled deeply on his cigarette. Their meeting was finally over, Syaoran and Reilly shot up from their seats, turned and exited the room.

Walking down the street hastily Reilly turned to Syaoran, "Do you believe him?"

"Yes I do, Mr Yamamoto is a man of his word. If he says he won't intervene, he won't"

* * *

"Excuse me Mrs Hanoi, can you locate the recent feasibility study done by marketing"

She covered the mouthpiece of the phone and whispered "I'm sorry Ms Kinomoto it's on Mr Li's desk and I'm on an international call. It's located in small pile on the right, go ahead".

"Thank you Mrs Hanoi" she smiled, running into Syaoran's office.

Checking through the small pile as directed, Sakura's eyes glanced over to the documents in the middle of Syaoran's desk. It was the documents he received from Reilly; she clearly saw a picture of Ichiro between the papers. She looked up to see if Mrs Hanoi was paying attention, she wasn't.

Her eyes became glossy, Syaoran was looking into Ichiro's life and his connections. 'I told him not to get involve, why is he doing this?' she thought, a tear ran down her face as she flipped through the pages.

**_BANG _**

She jumped when she heard the office door slam; Syaoran was walking towards her slowly with his eyes fixed on her face and his arms crossed against his chest. She took two steps away from his desk almost losing her balance.

"What are you doing Sakura?" he questioned in a strong voice. He can see that she's been crying.

Her fists were tightened she was angry. "No Syaoran, what are _you_ doing? I told you not to get involve"

"That was before. . . .before I cared about you this much. I'm not gonna stand by and watch anything happen to you Sakura. I'm going do all that I can to protect you"

"You don't think I don't care about you too. That's why I wanted to protect myself from him. Ichiro is dangerous, the people he knows..."

"I know his stepfather Sakura"

"W-What. . . .you know his stepfather. I'm afraid to ask in what capacity, but I understand fully that men's business is just that, men's business. I don't want you to get hurt Syaoran, I...I have to go" she grabbed the report she came for originally and left his office.

* * *

The week had passed on without many words exchanged between Sakura and Syaoran, she didn't even let Syaoran take her to the shooting range. She was angry but she understood that he was concerned for her well-being and he understood that she angry at him for keeping secrets from her.

Late Friday night Sakura laid restless in her bed staring into the darkness, not speaking to Syaoran was taking a toll on her emotions, she missed his warmth, his kisses, his fragrance. She closed her eyes slowly and blushed at the images in her mind, then her phone vibrated next to her.

**Syaoran Li**

**You're probably still mad at me.**

**I'm coming around nine**

**in the morning to take you somewhere,**

**you can dress casual in jeans or shorts,**

**it's a surprise, bring a coat**

**we're gonna be out all day**

She smiled, she knew at that time, in that moment he was thinking about her too.


	9. Family and the rain

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 9 – Family and the rain**

* * *

Syaoran stood leaning against his SUV as Sakura walked out of her apartment building, she couldn't hold back the smile on her face as she approached him.

"So I guess you're not mad at me anymore huh"

"Not so fast, I don't hate you but I'm entitled to be angry"

"I understand, can I kiss you"

"Yes"

He leaned in and gave her soft, tender kiss his hands immediately went around her waist, five days without kissing each other was agonizing. They stopped and embraced each other tightly; she didn't even notice that her feet were off the ground.

* * *

Syaoran drove for two hours, passing township after township she was tempted to ask but she didn't want to spoil it. Then she realized he entered her home town, she looked over to him bewildered, she opened her mouth but he shook his head and smiled. He wasn't about to speak about the details of their trip.

He pulled in at an amusement park car park and they got out, she screamed when she saw her brother, his wife Sadae and their son Mikiya making their way to her. Syaoran had surprised her by bringing her to her family to spend the day with them.

After exchanging hugs and kissed, she asked Touya, "How did this happen?"

"Well Mr Li called me on Wednesday, he told me _the plan_ so we made arrangements to meet up"

She turned around and looked at Syaoran still standing near his vehicle smiling at her.

"I can see he really likes you Sakura"

"I really like him too Touya"

She ran over to him with opened arms and kissed him, she pulled him towards her brother's family then made their way into park.

Touya admired Sakura and Syaoran, he realised that Syaoran loved his sister and she was happy with him. The couple was always holding each other, holding hands or kissing.

The afternoon ended when Sadae invited Sakura and Syaoran back at their house for dinner.

Sakura spent some time playing with her nephew on the living room floor and exploring the house she grew up in, whilst Syaoran and Touya spoke on the porch.

"Mr Li thank you for taking the time to bring my sister out here"

"Please call me Syaoran, and at this point I think I'll do anything for your sister's happiness" he paused and moved a little closer, "Touya, I know about Ichiro Sano and I'm gonna take care of that"

"Syaoran knowing my sister, I don't think you should do anything that may cause harm to yourself, it will destroy her if anything happens to you. I don't think you want to put her through that. . . .think about it"

Touya spoke just like Sakura but not until now Syaoran understood what she meant. They were interrupted by her footsteps on the porch. "Touya, I hope you not threatening my boyfriend"

"No kaijuu, I happen to like him a lot"

"That's good to here, Sadae says that dinner is ready" she tip-toed and gave Syaoran a kiss on his cheek.

After a delicious dinner and a serving ice-cream, it was getting dark and trip back to city was going to be long.

After an hour of driving the rain began to fall heavily, the road was dark and visibility was to a minimum, Syaoran drove cautiously and reduced his speed. He looked over and smiled at Sakura wrapped in her cute bear cub hoodie.

"Sakura, I think we should go to the estate, its close by. We shouldn't be driving in this weather"

"Okay" she agreed.

The lamps around the grounds lit the driveway and the gardens, Syaoran used his remote to open the large gates, and approaching the house Sakura can see that it was dark.

"Why is the house in darkness?"

"No one is here, Mother is in Thailand, Wei is accompanying her and the entire staff got the weekend off"

"Ohh"

He parked the vehicle and took an umbrella out of the back seat, he looked over to her and said, "Stay here, I'll come around to get you", she smiled and nodded.

He opened the umbrella and moved towards the passenger side to his surprise Sakura was already standing outside of the vehicle barefoot, the rain wetting her completely, her vest and leggings now sticking to her skin.

He locked eyes with her, he's seen that look on her face before and he knew exactly what she wanted. He threw the umbrella on the ground and caressed her waist, they kissed each other hungrily.

She slammed him up against the SUV, then slackened his pants making them fall to his ankles. The heavy raindrops didn't deter them from their heated moment in the cold downpour.

She reached for the backdoor and opened it pushed him inside the vehicle, Sakura was still standing in the rain, he looked at her confused. Keeping her eyes on him, she began to slowly undress, taking off her vest, her leggings, her bra then seductively turning around to take off her panties while bending over, his eyes popped and his jaw dropped.

His heart almost stopped, he was being transported to some seductive male fantasy. The kind of woman you would only talk about with the guys. But this case this was one encounter he didn't mind keeping to himself.

She was completely naked and standing in the rain, Sakura Kinomoto – SEX GODDESS.

She walked over slowly with her eyes still on him and climbed into the back seat, the door remained opened. Who cares that rain was blowing into the car, the rain and the cold air provided relief from the heat exuding off their bodies. She gently straddling him and began to lick and kiss his neck, nibbling his earlobe.

For the first time a woman made him shiver and his toes curl.

She unbuttoned his shirt slowly exposing his chest, he put his arms completely around her waist and pressed their bodies together, he was moaning from the attention she was placing on his ear and neck.

Her hands slowly moved down his chest, past his stomach. She pulled his member out of its confinement stroking him gently, he bit lips and closed his eyes. Her body move up and came back down on him, he let out a gasp and his eyes shot open that made her smile with content, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately.

She began to move her body up and down, he clutched her hips and she grabbed a fistful of his hair. His face was priceless, she didn't know if he feeling pleasure or he wanted to cry. She was totally in control of him, nowhere to run, trapped under this stunning woman. Her movements were slow are seductive bumping and grinding on his lap.

For most of the time they kept looking into each eyes, Syaoran relished this moment she was a beast, she was fierce and she was his. He caressed the beautiful creation on top of him taking him to another dimension of pleasure.

Her slow actions were torturing him, he wanted to turn her over and pound the living daylights out of her, but he realised this was what she wanted. Some of his tension was released as he dragged his fingertips forcefully against her back leaving lines in all directions.

She began to move faster, she threw back her head as her entire body was moving in one motion, her plump breast and hardened nipples were ripe, he's never seen her like this. He didn't care if he was being taken advantage of, her knob felt good rubbing against him, her womanhood was wet, hot and ready to climax, her face became red as she let out a fierce scream he immediately pulled her down onto to him deep sending shockwaves through her body.

His moans were ravenous as he buried his face in her chest, burying his mouth suckling until she felt the burning sensation on her skin. She felt him, his member pumping deep inside of her.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Still shocked from moment he pierced her emerald eyes.

"Oh my god Sakura. . . .what was that?"

"I've always wanted to make love in the rain and in a car"

"Ms Kinomoto. . . . .I'm not done with you yet"

She giggled as he placed her on her back to begin again.


	10. Her opinion

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 10 – Her opinion**

* * *

Janai stood at the entrance of Sakura's office as a petite, blued, dark haired young woman walked straight up to her desk. She splayed her hands on the cherry top surface and leaned forward.

"Sakura Kinomoto"

Her eyes were focused on her monitor but she recognized that voice, she smiled and looked up slowly.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, why didn't you tell me you were coming back so soon?" she got up from her desk to hug her best friend.

"Nah, I had some things to do before I could see you, so what's going on? Touya told me you have a new boyfriend"

"Hahaha, yeah I do but you came just in time. I'm about to leave in ten minutes. How about we go to my place"

"Cool, can I cook I'm starving"

"Sure Tomoyo"

* * *

Tomoyo made a simple and delicious meal of mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, baked chicken breast and gravy. Tomoyo is fantastic cook, and she made the task look simple, in two shakes dinner was served.

After a long day at work, Sakura sprawled herself across the couch with her scrumptious meal on her lap.

"Touya told me that you saw Ichiro in the airport, why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to upset you. . . .and I didn't come here to talk about Ichiro. So let's hear about this new boyfriend"

"Okay. . . .it's Syaoran Li the President of. . . ."

"WHAT. . . . .WHAT, President of Li Corporations, Syaoran Li"

"Yeah"

"Oh my God Sakura, you are going make a lot of women unhappy. How long have you two been together?"

"Approximately six months"

"Cool, so when am I gonna meet him?"

"I don't know he's been away for two weeks now in Hong Kong. I think he's coming back tomorrow. What about you, how was England?"

"It was nice, mother is going to do a show in Milan in a week. You know I get bored if I'm not doing anything with my hands. I told her I needed a break but we're scheduled to meet up in two weeks for..."

They were interrupted by Sakura's phone vibrating.

"Sorry Tomoyo let me get this. . . .Hey how are you?"

"Hi, are you at home?"

Yeah, but I..."

"Okay I'm coming"

"What?" she said as the phone call ended

Sakura scrunched her face looking confused. Tomoyo glanced over to Sakura "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's Syaoran he. . . ." her answer was cut short by a knock on the door, as soon she opened the door he took her face into his hands and kissed her fervently.

She was caught by surprised and stumbled back a step, she wrapped her hands around his waist pulling him close to her. Tomoyo sat there in disbelief, her mouth gaping open, this was too much, she loudly cleared her throat between the moans and shuffling of feet. Syaoran opened one eye and saw the young lady sitting daintily on the love seat.

Sakura stopped and looked around at Tomoyo, "Oh sorry Tomoyo. . . .Syaoran this is Tomoyo Daidouji, Tomoyo this is Syaoran Li"

"Oh Ms Daidouji, I heard a lot about you. Finally it's good to meet you. . . . .umm Sakura we need to talk it's really important"

"Oh, well I'll go on home. . . ."

"No Ms Daidouji, it will only take ten minutes, you don't have to go please, I just need to borrow her"

Tomoyo nodded and answered sheepishly, "Okay I'll stay here"

"Is everything okay Syaoran? What's going on?" Sakura said with grave concern.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and carted her off to her bedroom, Tomoyo can still hear Sakura's worried voice going down the hall. A few seconds after the door closed, Tomoyo heard a slight thump on a wall of the apartment.

Just as Syaoran said, ten minutes later Sakura came walking out of the room with a flushed expression and little beads of sweat on her forehead. Tomoyo looked at her with her eyes half opened and a sneer on her face. Pointing her finger at Sakura's face in circular motion mockingly she said, "You forgot to fix your hair"

Sakura quickly ran her fingers through her locks, not long after Syaoran came walking out the room without his trench coat, and slighted tousled. He went straight to the kitchen for a glass of water without watching anyone.

Tomoyo pressed her lips against each other trying not to smile, her eyes danced from left to right looking at both of them. After quenching his thirst he walked into the living room, "Sakura I'm jet-lagged, I'm gonna take a little nap, excuse me Ms Daidouji"

"That's okay and please call me Tomoyo"

Syaoran bent over and kissed Sakura on her forehead and walked back to the bedroom.

"Hahaha, you two went to 'talk', that's what people are calling it now?"

"What?"

Sakura's face was reddened; she knew her best friend was sharpest person alive.

"Oh my god, does he have a brother?"

"No, he has four sisters"

"I can see why you're so happy, you're probably in bed having sex any chance you get"

"No, come to think of it, we never had sex in bed"

"Huh? So where do you do it?"

"Well we did it twice on this rug. . . ." immediately Tomoyo pulled her feet up onto the seat, "in his SUV, twice in work in the copy room, in my car in the underground carpark, on the estate under a tree, oh in his kitchen on the counter, the..."

"Okay that's enough Sakura, ugh"

"You asked" Sakura chuckled loudly, "How about we meet up for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything, you should bring Syaoran I want to make sure he makes the grade"

"I think you'll approve, he's a good guy"

"I know it's too early to tell, but I think he loves you very much Sakura"

"I won't go that far Tomoyo, I know he _likes_me very much and he _cares_ about me"

"You don't think he loves you?"

"If he did, I believe he would say it"

"I agree, he would say it when he's ready, but do you love him?"

"Yes I do. . . .I'm afraid he'll change once I say it. . . .that's what happened to Ichiro"

"Sakura you can't compare your relationship with Ichiro to this one. That's not fair, not to Syaoran and most of all not to yourself, you deserve better. Trust me, he loves you"

"Okay Tomoyo. . . .now on to you, where's your boyfriend?"

"Ha, I haven't snuffed him out yet, my mother tried setting me up, twice. Hun, it's getting late I think I should go"

"Tomoyo, thanks for spending the evening with me" Sakura embraced Tomoyo and walked her out the door down to the elevator.

"Tomorrow at noon by Déjá's"

"Ok, bye Sakura"

"Bye Tomoyo

She walked back to apartment and reminisced over the conversation she had with her dear friend.

The truth is, she was comfortable with her relationship Syaoran. She didn't expect him to fall in love with her, he is rich, well-mannered, connected and extremely handsome. She expects his mother to approve a woman within his calibre and standards to settle down with.

Exactly what will she be able to contribute to their union and by extension his family? She was simple, sometimes clumsy and came from an ordinary middle class home, her both parents are deceased and her brother lived a modest and honest life.

Always leave room for disappoint she told herself, she won't be surprised if Syaoran got bored with her in a few months, at that time she would already have gotten enough experience at Li Corp and then she would move on to greener pastures. Seeing Syaoran Li with someone else would hurt her, but she'd be happy for him.

In the darkness, she quietly crawled into bed and pulled the covers, between sleep and wake instinctively he put his arm around her bringing her closer him.

She drifted off to sleep with Tomoyo's words of wisdom echoing through her conscience.


	11. Their opinion

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 11 – Their opinions**

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura sat chatting and laughing at the restaurant around midday. Unexpectedly Sakura felt Syaoran sit down next to her.

"Hi sorry we're late" he gave her a smack on her lips.

Sakura looked up and saw Reilly standing next to Tomoyo staring at her with his mouth slightly open and his hands in his coat pockets.

"Syaoran, who is this guy? Tell your friend he's freaking me out"

"Sorry Tomoyo, Reilly please sit down" Syaoran insisted.

Reilly's intense gaze still fixed on Tomoyo, she became annoyed and raised an eyebrow, "Did we come here to eat, or you're gonna sit there and stare at me all afternoon"

"I think I'm gonna sit here and stare at you" Reilly responded with a smile, "Sorry I'm kidding, Reilly O Neal" he held out his hand to her.

"Tomoyo Daidouji" she said shaking his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you Ms Daidouji. . . .Tomoyo Daidouji the fashion designer"

"Yeah that's me but you can call me Tomoyo, just don't stare at me like that again"

"I'll try not to, it's just that you're so beautiful and..."

"OKAY, now that you've gotten that out of way Reilly let's order lunch" Syaoran interrupted loudly.

* * *

After having lunch, the ladies excused themselves to the bathroom. Reilly found himself again gazing after Tomoyo as she walked away.

"Reilly, I'm not gonna let you toy with my girl's best friend if your intentions aren't good, forget about it"

"She's really nice Syaoran I think I want to see her again"

"C'mon man, if you hurt her I'm the one that has to hear about from Sakura. She's a nice young lady, I'm warning you"

"You shouldn't be worrying about me, what about you? A few weeks ago I asked you if you love Sakura and you didn't answer me"

"Sakura is afraid of Ichiro, she's so afraid of him I think she might pick up and leave at any time. I'm not gonna invest my feelings into something that might be unstable. God I'm trying my best not to fall in love with her, but it's really hard"

"So you love her?"

"Yeah I guess I do"

"Have you told her?"

"How can I tell her, I just told you. . . .what is this about Reilly?"

"I heard you mention that Sakura is afraid of her ex but what are you afraid of? I'll tell you, you're afraid of repeating the same mistake you made in college, you're afraid of falling in love with wrong woman, c'mon Syaoran the blind can see that that woman loves you. It's time to get over this...this thing you got since Everly. . . ."

"Don't get carried away Reilly, I'm over that, and there's nothing wrong with me not wanting to dive in head first into some. . . ."

They were both startled by a tall, slim, sophisticated young woman with long red hair standing by their table. "Well well well, look at this, two peas still in the same pod"

"Everly?" Reilly gasped in shock, or was it confusion or was it disgust. Syaoran's eyes were emotionless, deep down she made him mentally drained he was fed up seeing her, or even hearing her name. He looked away and completed his drink.

"How are you Syaoran?"

"Zhile, why do I keep running into you in the city?"

"Probably we're destined to start seeing each other a little more"

"I highly doubt that" his lips flickered repulsively.

"C'mon Syaoran, for old time's, how about we have dinner?"

"I don't think so Zhile" with that he saw Sakura and Tomoyo making their way towards their table. Syaoran got up hurriedly taking the young lady's elbow and guided her towards the restaurant doors. It looked suspicious. 'Why was Syaoran carting this woman away, away from everyone, away from me? He doesn't want me to know who she is, what is hiding?'

"Where is Syaoran going?" Sakura asked Reilly.

Reilly hesitated but by not talking could also mean that he was keeping secrets for Syaoran and there was really nothing to hide. By now both Sakura and Tomoyo's attention was solely on him, painted in a corner by two women with their eyes and ears wide open.

"That woman is Syaoran's ex, her name Zhile Wong. In college we called her Everly, her nickname was a personal joke between the both of them. He practically worshiped her, in our last year he asked her to marry him, but she said no without an explanation and she just left, it devastated him. Sakura, you're the first woman he's been with since he broke up Everly and that was five years ago"

Sakura turned to the door to see Syaoran shouting angrily, expressively and emotionally talking to the young woman with his hands, it seemed like she made him easily perturbed by just standing in front of him. She on other hand, was completely composed and seemed to enjoy the fact that she was getting under his skin, she said nothing with a permanent smirk on her face.

Zhile Wong seemed to be a woman that Sakura can see Syaoran marrying. She's exotic dressed in designer labels from head to toe, her skin and hair is radiant and flawless, and she probably comes from some rich, prominent family. Someone his mother surely will approve of.

Suddenly, Syaoran turned and walked away from her like nothing ever happened. Sakura looked over to the door, she was still standing there. Zhile locked eyes with the pretty auburn hair green eyed woman he took his place next to. Satisfied with her observation she then exited the restaurant. Seated next to Sakura, Syaoran placed his hand on Sakura's thigh. "Don't worry, just needed to clear up something with that lady"

In a small voice she replied, "Okay no problem", she can tell that he was quite upset, she took his hand below the table and squeezed it in an effort to console him.

* * *

Syaoran couldn't concentrate on work, his tirade face off with Zhile was weighing on his mind. He barged into Reilly's office fuming and began to rant.

"She wants us to get back together, after all this time. After what she did to me she thinks she can just waltz back into my life, she didn't even apologize. Every time I see her it's same shit talk but this time I told her that I want nothing to do with her"

Reilly did what he always did when it came to Zhile, sit back and listen. Syaoran was agitated and blowing his top pacing back and forth in Reilly's office.

* * *

Janai walked into her Manager's office slowly accompanying a regal, sophisticated visitor into the room, "Ms Kinomoto, Ms Wong is here to see you"

"Who?"

The guest announced herself, "Ms Zhile Wong, I know I'm here impromptu but I need a word with you Ms Kinomoto" she stood tall and dignified, and had a commanding presence.

'WHAT THE HELL?'

"It's okay Ms Stanley, can you close the door behind you please"

Sakura's eyes followed Janai then she turned her attention to the woman in front of her desk, Sakura remained seated.

"You're the woman Syaoran was speaking to earlier today, how did you know that I was here?"

"I have my ways Ms Kinomoto, I mean how many auburn hair emerald eyed beauties work in this building and, are very close to Syaoran Li. You know I was Syaoran's..."

"I know who you were" cutting her off boldly, "now how can I help you Ms Wong"

"I just wanted to meet the woman that stole Syaoran's heart, you're not what I expected though. Don't get me wrong you are pretty and have some sense of style but I thought the woman he'd be with after me, would at least be better than me"

Sakura could feel her temple throbbing, she was furious, she wasn't wealthy or articulate but she didn't deserve to be devalued by anyone especially in her personal space. She slowly rose from her chair locking her eyes with Zhile.

"Now you listen to me, get out my office and don't..."

Both ladies heads turned as they heard a knock on the office glass wall, to Sakura's surprise it was Mistress Yelan. Keeping her gaze on Zhile, Sakura walked over to the door to welcome the Mistress. With a dark gleam in her eye, Mistress Yelan entered the room glaring at Ms Wong.

"Ms Kinomoto is this woman an acquaintance of yours"

"No Mistress Yelan, she was just leaving"

"Zhile Wong"

"Good day Mistress Yelan"

"Why are you here? You don't have to answer that. My son has no more interest in you and harassing his current girlfriend is not a wise move. You're not welcomed in this building" the Mistress then motioned the security guard to escort her away.

_Sakura 1, Zhile 0 _

Well this was unexpected, Sakura knew that the Mistress was fond of her but her actions were very defensive and supporting. The Mistress closed the door and told Sakura to have seat.

"I never liked her, I always knew she would hurt him, I caught her lying and being very manipulative on some occasions. He knew I didn't approve of her, but he didn't care. When he told me he wanted to marry her I couldn't give him my blessing. When the engagement didn't develop he was unhappy for a long time but I believed that was the best thing that could have happen to him."

Sakura's face was blank, she felt violated, 'What just happened' she was mentally beating herself.

"Are you okay Ms Kinomoto?"

"I'm fine Mistress, thank you"

Her office door swung open with Syaoran rushing in with his fists clenched. His obvious rage radiated from the doorway. "Where is she?"

"I sent her away Xiao Lang" hi mother reassured him. His demeanour changed when he looked over to Sakura, her back was turn to him. Wanting to see her face, he walked around her desk to observed her staring through the window with a blank stare. Her eyes looked. . . .empty. She didn't look at him, she couldn't.

The Mistress actions proved that she accepted her son's current relationship but the cruel words of Zhile Wong were echoing in her mind.

"_...I thought the woman he'd be with after me, would at least be better than me"_


	12. Affirmation

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 12 – Affirmation**

* * *

It was Saturday close to one in the afternoon, Syaoran spent an hour putting Sakura's apartment back in order. She and Tomoyo spent Friday night watching movies, eating popcorn and mixing daiquiris.

He had to ask Mrs. Chang the building manager to let him into her apartment, with Syaoran's obvious charm and good looks all he had to do was smile and ask and by now all Sakura's nosey neighbours knew Syaoran Li.

When he walked in the through the door to her apartment, some of the throw pillows were on the floor, the TV was still on but displayed a screen of static. Her blender, fruits and alcohol were left out on the counter, popcorn was strewn across the living room and the kitchen floor. He went to Sakura's room to find her swallowed up between her sheets, body-hugging a pillow and her bedroom lights on. It was indeed a wild night, he took a few seconds to watch to her sleep it was something that captivated him, he would lean in and kiss her cheek every time.

A few minutes later, she began to stir below the covers. She opened her eyes slowly to see Syaoran looking back at her with his hand below his chin sitting on a chair next to the bed. Slowly she rose up against the head board rubbing her face and cracking her neck, "Good morning" she said innocently, "how did you get in here?"

"You mean good afternoon" he replied ". . . . Mrs Chang let me in"

"It's afternoon already, what time is it?"

"Almost half one, you okay?"

"Yeah, Tomoyo and I tore up the place a little"

"A little? What time did you go to bed?"

"Around four. I couldn't sleep, we were watching the 'The Conjuring'. Tomoyo was laughing through the whole movie but I thought it was scary. I couldn't sleep with the lights off"

He chuckled at her expression he knew she hated horror movies. On the few occasions they went to the cinema to watch horror flicks she would squeeze his hands uncomfortably or have her face buried in his jacket.

Since the incident with his ex, Sakura was behaving reserved and aloof in the office. He was now in the mood to ask the question that has been plaguing his mind for the last few days. His mood became serious, he wanted to know, "Sakura, what happened between you and Zhile, what did she say to you?"

"It's nothing Syaoran, really. . . .forgot about it"

"It is something, for the past few days you've been acting differently. Please don't shut me out Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped her from..."

"Hey you shouldn't be apologizing for that, her finding me was inevitable, there are some things you can't control Syaoran"

"So what is it, what's wrong?"

She turned away from him and pursed her lips, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I allowed that woman to claw at my emotions, and I sat there and said nothing. . . . .she thought you would have chosen a woman better than her, she said I wasn't good enough for you . . . . .and for a while I believed it. I had this notion, that the Mistress thought that I wasn't suitable to be with you either and then..."

He closed his eyes and waved his hands above his head, "Okay stop" he sighed heavily getting up from chair. He made his way over to her and plopped down on the bed next to her. "Look at me" he whispered.

She could tell that he was slightly irritated and probably her thoughts were unfounded and misguided, "Sakura I said look at me".

When she looked up her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, her face moist from the streams of tears on her cheeks. Gently his thumb swept the wetness away, moving closer to her face, he made sure she looking straight into his eyes.

"You spoke about Zhile and my mother, do you know what I think"

"No" she spoke meekly shaking her head.

"I think, that what I think is important and what you think is important, besides you and me it doesn't matter Sakura. The day I got over Zhile I realized that she is self-centred and arrogant, and I couldn't see that when we were together because I loved her. You're nothing like her Sakura and she's wrong, you are better than her"

He held her face as the tears were flowing from her eyes again, she grabbed him forcefully and embraced him. She knew what he wanted say but according to Tomoyo he will say it when he's ready.

He gently broke their hold, "My sisters and their families are at the beach today that's why I'm here. Are you doing anything?"

"No, I'll go get ready...and Syaoran thank you"

He simply smiled as she left the room but in the back of his mind he was angry, angry that Zhile had the nerve to challenge Sakura, but for now he would leave it alone.

* * *

Syaoran turned onto a secluded dirt road within an orange grove, it ended on a remote bay. The water was clear and aqua-blue, fragrances of citrus and the ocean smelt crisp and clean.

When she got out the convertible she closed her eyes and opened her arms to the strong ocean breezes and peaceful surroundings. Along the beach was a blanket of trees with thick canopies, in the distance she could see the children running and screaming on the beach. As they walked towards his relatives, Syaoran instinctively took Sakura's hand in his. Every time he does that it never gets old or felt awkward or out of place, it was comfortable and natural and to her it signalled that she belonged with him.

"Is this a private beach?"

"Yup"

As they approached one of his sisters Fanren, she jumped up and embraced her, "Hi Sakura, I haven't seen you since the brunch event".

"I know Syaoran has been piling a lot of work on my desk, he's working me to death, ugh" Sakura remarked cynically.

"Hey that's not true" Syaoran said in his defence.

Sakura peered at a couple about twenty feet away from everyone. She absentmindedly let go of Syaoran and walked slowly towards them, her eyes burst open when she recognised the man and the woman.

"Tomoyo? Reilly?"

"Hi Sakura, Reilly asked me to hang out...so I'm here, hanging out"

"That's okay Tomoyo I'm really glad you're here" she grinned happily to her friend then turned to Reilly with a straight face and poked him in the shoulder "I'm watching you"

Sakura turned to leave and bumped right into Syaoran's chest but he grabbed onto her before she toppled over.

"I already warned him Sakura, don't worry he'll be on his best behaviour"

"Now wait a minute, I can take care of myself" Tomoyo cried defiantly.

"Trust me Tomoyo this isn't about you" three of them were now looking at Reilly suspiciously.

"Okay, okay best behaviour, I get it. Syaoran I need to talk Tomoyo alone, you're encroaching on my space"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, took Sakura's hand and led her away from the couple.

"Do you think Reilly is interested her, I mean I don't want get in their way, she's my best friend and Reilly is your best friend. I don't want her to get hurt"

"Tomoyo is smart, if Reilly comes at her with bullshit I bet she'll know it, but I think he likes her and trust me, him wanting to get to know a woman is different. He's someone that doesn't hang around for too long"

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of"

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Tomoyo and Reilly and have been seeing each other every day since that day at the restaurant.

"What? And she didn't tell me anything?"

"Nah she realized that you were upset over that juvenile display by Zhile. That's why she spent last night getting you drunk and eating popcorn, she wanted to cheer you up"

"Well once she's happy I'm happy for her"

Sakura sat in shade with Syaoran's head on her lap, the cool breeze made it easy to fall asleep. She played with his chocolate brown locks as the ocean breeze filtered through them, her soft fingers making circular motions on his face, he looked so cute and boyish in his slumber. The atmosphere felt as if it was purging her from all the negative beliefs, the wind washed over her body and through her soul. She was calm, at peace and weightless.

In that moment, she became overwhelmed with passion, she was deeply in love with this attractive and valiant man sleeping on her lap. She wanted to rouse him right now and declare it, she couldn't lock these feeling inside any longer. She leaned forward close to his ear and whispered, "I love you Syaoran Li", the burden from saying it was almost lifted, she wanted him to hear her and to respond but he didn't open his eyes. She kissed his forehead and lean back with her eyes fixed on the beautiful bay.


	13. Personal

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 13 - Personal**

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open in the darkness, the moonlight slightly peeping through her window illuminating the corner of the room, she was laying on her side. Beneath the covers, the touch of a familiar hand made its way under her vest, her breath flickered with anticipation, this hand caressing her stomach moving towards her chest. This couldn't be a dream, his strong, warm body pressing against her back and gentle kisses being placed on her neck.

Is this really a dream?

She blushed when she felt his breath close to her ear, her eyes trailed over to the alarm clock, it was 2:11am. She closed her eyes as his thumb ran over her hardened nipple. The course of pleasure changed, with his hand was now moving south below her belly button. Expertly slipping his hand in her boy shorts caressing her womanhood, she jerked her body moaning and huffing. She became spell-bound she wanted more and her mind was ready.

He moved from behind her then she laid flat on the bed, slipping his body between her thighs and dove straight into a seductive kiss, her hands gripping his waist as she tried to pull him in closer. He suddenly lifted himself from her mouth, instantly he took her both wrists with one hand over her head pinning them down to a pillow. The other hand made their way back into her underwear this time, two fingers parted her folds and penetrated her warm flesh, and before she could let out a scream he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Her muffled moans excited him further, her hips were moving in sync with him, she automatically bent her knees to let him in further. He felt her walls tighten around his digits then he released her mouth when her climax came to the surface, to his ears her delicious cries were sexy, and it sounded even more pleasing in the silence of the night.

_Unwittingly, her attire is the reason for this sexual attack. She would normally wear pyjamas to bed but for some reason she wore a vest and a pair of boy shorts, he was already sleeping before she lay down next to him._

_Syaoran awoke with his hand on her thigh taking note all her exposed skin at his leisure, he smiled as felt no evidence of a bra._

He slowly took off both pieces of her clothing along with his. She melted in his kiss as their bodies collided, lips upon lips, skin against skin, her fingers roughly pulling his hair. His hand made its way to the small of back to bring her upward to his chest. He deliberately pressed his erection on her warm mid-centre making her body jolt.

She knew he was teasing her and she hated it, she wanted him to fill her completely to feel his length and breath. Her womanhood was throbbing and aching to be pulverized and satisfied.

Then it hit her, they were having sex in bed...no in her bed. The question of, 'How come?' came to mind...but what the hell it wasn't time to think about that, what, when, where, how...who cares.

Her mind was instantly drawn back to the moment when she felt him penetrate her, his slow hard thrust sending shockwaves through her body and out her finger tips and toes. He didn't mind as her fingernails were digging into his lower back, she took pleasure in watching him tower over her, his form filled with majestic masculinity.

He swooped down to devour her breast, placing hickeys on her neck making her moan and exhale with every thrust. He lifted her knee and she arched her body, now reaching the hilt. Slowly driving within her deeper and deeper, his hands clutched the sheets as moaned on top of her. The sweet taste of sweat and the heat emanating off her skin drove him crazy, she couldn't breathe fast enough to fill her lungs.

She called out his name passionately, stuttering and gasping as he felt her climax again. He pulled her body upward embracing her forcefully with one arm, and then she felt it, his release. She could feel his accelerated breath against her neck.

A few seconds passed with him still holding her in the same manner, she understood now and 'How come?' _This_ sexual encounter felt different...passionate and personal, she also understood where they were in their relationship...they just turned another corner.

* * *

"Something is different about you"

"Tomoyo, I already told you there is nothing going on. Everything is same since the last time you ask a week ago"

"Okay but you know I'll find out"

"There's nothing to find out"

"Anyway I have some good news, mother is coming back home. Which means she will need some inspiration for her next project, so I won't be travelling for a while?"

"Thank goodness, I was getting use to having you around" Sakura said while she was busily shuffling through her documents.

"Sakura you look busy. I hope you don't mind me staying here with you, I don't want to distract you or anything"

"No it's cool. Just as long you don't mind staying here until I'm done, if you get bored you can go visit Reilly too"

"That's okay, I've spent enough time with Reilly. What do you think I'm trying to do, smother myself to death?"

"Don't tell me you're fed up of him already?"

"No it's not that. Everybody needs space, I like my space. Reilly is cool, but I've seen him twice today. I think that's enough" Tomoyo replied mockingly. "I haven't seen Syaoran since two Saturdays ago, has he left the country again?"

"No, he's been involved in a lot of meetings with the Mistress. He's just really busy that's all...I've been wanting to ask you..." Tomoyo looked in Sakura's direction for the question. "Where is Ichiro Sano?"

Tomoyo sighed, closed the magazine and leaned back on the chair. "Uncle gave him some additional 'duties' he's been preoccupied in the south. You may not know but Syaoran went to see him"

"Yeah I found out about that accidentally"

"Well after that meeting he decided to get him out of town. Uncle may not feel the same way about Ichiro but he doesn't want to spoil his relationship with the Li family."

"I haven't seen him around in four months and I was just wondering..."

"What Sakura, if he was dead? Look, my biggest regret was introducing you to Ichiro in the first place. Thank God he's my cousin by marriage. That man cruel, he's an embarrassment and he's disgusting. You need not worry; Uncle is taking care of it"

"I prefer your Uncle handleit, I don't want Syaoran getting to close to Ichiro. If anything happened to Syaoran I would never forgive myself"

"Everything is okay now, you're safe"

"Thanks, I'm gonna get these copied. I'll be back in ten"


	14. Good news

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 14 – Good news**

* * *

It was the eighth consecutive week without Syaoran. Over the last six months Sakura's days has become routine, work Monday to Friday and spend the weekend with Syaoran. She didn't take into consideration his travels, her best friend although she won't admit it was smitten by Reilly O Neal and was spending more and more time with him.

Work was becoming a distraction; she would begin to feel depressed when she needed to go see Mrs Hanoi. Her head would turn every time she passed by his empty office, she missed him tremendously. He would call or Skype her every day to say that he missed her, but she wouldn't say it in return. She prefers to say hurry back soon, or I'll be waiting when you get back. Saying I miss you meant that she would take him away from responsibilities and duties to the organisation.

In her mind, he was the President of Li Corporation first and her boyfriend second.

For the past two weeks she hasn't been eating lunch on time and has resulted in a slight acid reflux condition. Feeling the burn in her stomach was the signal to find something to eat, but today it felt worst she was too weak to go out. Just when she was about to order lunch Tomoyo skipped through her office door.

"Heyyy. . .ugh you don't look so good. What's wrong?"

"I'm just hungry, I haven't had lunch yet"

"No worries I'll take you."

* * *

Tomoyo pulled in front of the restaurant in her new red Audi A3. She was surprised that paparazzi were stationed at the entrance.

"God that means some celebrity is here. Okay Sakura put on your shades and just walk through, keep your head down"

Tomoyo exited the car as the valet attendant opened the door. In unison the crowd of photographers and reports made their way to Tomoyo. The flashing bulbs and the swarm of voices caught Sakura by surprise she jumped as she thought they were going to stampede over her.

"Ms Daidouji, will you be doing this latest project alone or collaborating with your mother?", "Is there going to be a show soon and when?", "Are the rumours of you starting your fashion label true?", "Do you care to respond to the last showing in Milan", "Ms Daidouji, Ms Daidouji"

They walked through the sea of flashing lights quickly and made their escape through the restaurant doors.

"Whoa, the last time that happened we were was seventeen"

"Yeah well that happens every time I decide to go to some Hollywood type restaurant, but they not here for me. We just happened to show up"

The concierge greeted them at the entrance, "Ah Ms Daidouji and guest, come this way" he led them across the dining area where Sakura was able to see a large party of eight sitting on far side of the room. Her eyes scanned across the faces when she came upon a familiar one.

"Oh, that's reason they're here" Tomoyo remarked silently taking her seat.

"Who are they Tomoyo?"

"It's the Wong family, and I see your bitter rival Zhile Wong is here too"

"That is not funny I just lost my appetite. Who is the Wong Family?"

"They are descendants of the Imperial Dynasty. They're mostly cousins and very, very distant relatives, but still cut from the same cloth"

"So Zhile Wong is almost royalty?"

"Yea almost. She's more like a Royal bitch to me. Look don't get distracted we came here to eat, excuse me..." when Tomoyo gestured for a server she caught Zhile's attention and that's when she noticed Sakura Kinomoto.

The women scowled at each other maliciously. Sakura didn't dare look away, she stood her ground. She wasn't going to back down a second time but her concentration was broken when she felt Tomoyo nudged her foot under the table. Zhile gave an evil grin and looked away then leaning to the left whispering in another woman's ear. The older woman turned her direction to Sakura, scanning her with disapproval.

"Sakura are you going to let them spoil your afternoon? C'mon"

Finally, a platter of appetizers arrived to their table which consist of fried shrimps, chicken wings, fried calamari and chicken rings.

Sakura tried to remain focused solely on Tomoyo. She was going on about her latest project and the challenges she had with Somomi. The only thing she could do was mechanically shake her head and agree with everything Tomoyo was saying, her hand was going back and forth through the appetizers and dipping sauces carefree.

"Sakura, Sakura what are you doing?"

"What?"

"You know that's calamari and shrimp right?"

"Yeahhhh?"

"You don't eat calamari and shrimp remember"

"I don't know but it's delicious"

"Just don't throw up in my car. Are you even listening to me? Your mind is somewhere else..."

"I just miss him that's all"

"I know you do. So it's my duty to keep you occupied until he comes back"

After they completed their main course Sakura order a chocolate fudge brownie to satisfy her sweet tooth while Tomoyo sipped on a hot cappuccino.

"I wasn't gonna tell you but I designed and made a dress for you"

"Really? Don't tell me, it's for the Christmas charity ball next week?"

"Yeah I wasn't gonna tell you but you have to fit into it so I can make my alterations. Don't worry your dress is unique I'm not putting it in the new collection."

"Tomoyo thank y..." Sakura's mood changed when she felt presence standing near their standing table.

"Ms Daidouji, it's a pleasure to meet you in person"

Through graceful poise and composure Tomoyo sat looking up at Zhile Wong with her hands placed on her lap, she glanced at the hand presented to her and made no attempt to shake it.

"How can I help you Ms Wong?" Tomoyo asked in a meek and rhetorical voice.

Laughing off her obvious embarrassment Zhile remarked, "I noticed you sitting here and I just had to introduce myself, naturally you know my family as I do yours and I believe our mothers are well acquainted with each other. I'm also looking forward to the next Daidouji presentation. I have a few pieces from the last collection, they're exquisite"

"Hmm I'm glad you like them" she replied modestly.

"Ms Daidouji, you and I indeed have a lot in common"

"Really, please elaborate" Tomoyo said curiously.

"We are women that seek to conquer our dreams, like the finer things, born into a higher standard of life and live by a strict code of principles. Your friend here, she doesn't belong with _us_, she's doesn't understand how this world works, but you do and I'm sure..."

Tomoyo's expression became firm and dark, "What is your point Ms Wong"

"This parasite doesn't belong with him, Syaoran Li deserves someone that..."

Tomoyo suddenly rose up from her seat, upright face to face with Zhile standing proudly in her Jimmy Choo four inch pumps. Tomoyo clenched one hand in a fist and the other pointing to Zhile's face.

"So he should be with you Ms Wong. . . . .you're horrendous. How dare you come to my table, insult my best friend and lecture me about standards. Your behaviour is incredible and by the looks of it I'd say the better woman won."

Silence filled the room as more than sixty pair of eyes was now locked on Tomoyo and Zhile, with their mouths open.

Zhile stood there flabbergasted; this was so unexpected she couldn't believe that the conversation would take this turn. She looked over to Sakura who now had her hands below her chin and winked at her mockingly.

_Sakura 2, Zhile 0 _

Suddenly flashbulbs went off in the restaurant as the concierge realised that some rouge paparazzi made their way in during the commotion. Zhile stormed off at her table holding her head high all the way. Without a care, Tomoyo turned to Sakura, "Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Yes, it was exquisite" she replied sarcastically whilst laughing.

"Okay let's go"

"Tomoyo"

"Yes Sakura, you're my fucking hero"

* * *

On th way back to the office, Sakura was silently suffering in pain. Her stomach was being assaulted by a series of cramps. Tomoyo looked over and noticed Sakura cold sweating in the air conditioned car.

"Sakura what's matter? Talk to me, I know, it has to be that seafood."

"No this is different it feels like gas"

"Gas and you're cold sweating, no way. My Doctor is close by"

"I'm not seeing a Doctor Tomoyo"

"Really? You're in not in any position to stop me"

Sakura sat in the waiting room with her head between her knees grimacing in pain, Tomoyo sat next to her comforting her stroking her hair.

When the Doctor announced her name, they shuffled their way into the room. A pleasant young female practitioner gestured Sakura to make her way to the examination bed.

"Okay Ms Sakura Kinomoto can you describe the pain you're feeling", whilst she was talking the woman checked her pulse and blood pressure.

"Yes...my stomach is cramping...ate shrimp and calamari...I don't know why, but...I don't ever eat that"

The Doctor looked over to Tomoyo when she raised her hands and rolled her eyes "You may by right Ms Kinomoto it could be gas. Can you raise you shirt, I just need to see your stomach"

The woman made deep circular motions across her abdominal area, Sakura winced when she pressed down on her right side.

"Okay Ms Kinomoto you have to relax, can you unbutton your shirt please?" the woman turned to pull the screen across excusing herself from Tomoyo. Sakura laid on the bed with her face in agony, she felt like she was being drained. The Doctor gently pulled the surface of her bra to view and slightly squeeze her nipples. "Alright I'll give you something to ease the pain. Have you been drinking alcohol toady?"

"No ma'am"

"Good, urinate in this cup, there's the bathroom" she pointed behind her.

She pulled open the screen to see an anxious faced Tomoyo Daidouji, "She's fine Ms Daidouji she probably has a little gas, but I need to do some routine urine test, just to be safe"

A few minutes later, a nursing assistant came into the room with medication and exited with the urine sample.

Tomoyo sat on the chair irritated and chastised Sakura with her eyes. "I hope you learnt you lesson Sakura, what made you eat that shrimp?"

"I don't know Tomoyo, I took one and it was delicious, so sue me"

"It could have been worse, it could have been an allergy attack"

"I'm not allergic to it I just don't like it"

They were interrupted by the Doctor walking back into her office, she sat behind her desk and planted her eyes on Sakura's face.

"Are you feeling a little better"

"Yeah the pain is going away, thank you"

"Okay Ms Kinomoto, are you on the pill?"

"Yes?"

"Well from hereon you have to stop taking it...you're pregnant"

"WHAT, NO. I saw my period two weeks ago. How can this happen...I'm on the pill"

"You know that the pill is not 100% guarantee against pregnancy and 6% of women get pregnant although they're taking the pill. Some women even see their period whilst they're pregnant"

"Yeah just my luck to land within the 6%" she said exasperated.

"Look I did an oral exam to your womb and I examined your breasts also a pregnancy test...and you're pregnant" she said adamantly, "shall we do an ultra-sound?"

Sakura was wide eyed and dazed, she simply nodded to the Doctor's request. With the help of Tomoyo she got back up on the examination bed when the machine was rolled into the room. She lifted her shirt to allow the cold lubricant to be spread across her tummy. Tomoyo stood next her clutching her hand.

The silence of the room was drowned out by the sound the beating heart of the embryo inside of her, tears formed as her eyes penetrated the screen.

"This is your baby Ms Kinomoto" the Doctor said pointing to a portion of the screen, "and by the size, it's estimated to be seven weeks along".

'Seven weeks, the last time I saw Syaoran...the last time we made love in bed. I'm going to have a baby, Syaoran's baby. How I'm going to tell him, I'll have to wait until he comes back, I shouldn't call him and then...'

"Sakura did you hear the Doctor, she's giving you a prescription for pre-natal meds. I'm so happy for you, I'm gonna be here with you every step. . .you're gonna be a mommy"

"Yeah I'm going to be mommy" Sakura whispered.


	15. The night of a Princess

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 15 – The night of a Princess**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

The weather has been cold since Syaoran left but for some odd reason it feels colder tonight.

I'm sitting in my car watching everyone walk into the hotel holding on to their date for dear life. . . .maybe it's the cold. . . .or probably these women know I need a date of my own so they're keeping theirs close.

'Syaoran I miss you so much'

"Sakura keep it together"...damnit, if my makeup and hair is out of place Tomoyo will have my ass. She spent three hours on me just before rushing home to devote sometime to herself.

I adjusted my rear-view mirror passing my hand along my face, 'I'll be okay tonight. . . .no, _we_ will be ok tonight; it just for four hours and it's for charity'

I touched my stomach and closed my eyes thinking of the possibilities, my future. . . .a child.

"Syaoran"

* * *

Tomoyo knocked on the window interrupting her thoughts waving frantically outside her car.

"Sakura, what the hell. . . .get out of the car, let's go in"

"Coming" as she departed, the valet attendant immediately took the wheel and drove off.

"You've been parked there for almost five minutes, don't you see the long line of cars behind you. Are you ok, you don't feel sick or anything?"

"No I'm fine"

"Well if things change let me know, I don't want Reilly to get suspicious" she whispered.

Tomoyo beamed at Reilly when she met him halfway up the stairs. They approached a tall gentleman beside the entrance.

"Good night sir, names please"

"Yes, O Neal, Daidouji and Kinomoto" Reilly responded.

"Thank you enjoy your evening"

They took off their full length coats when they felt the warmth of the lobby. When Sakura entered the Grand Ballroom she was in awe, she felt like she was in a Disney fairy tale. The light from the chandeliers brightened the pink shimmering lace designed within the frilled skirting of her dress, she felt like a princess.

On her left there was a flash of light as a man took her photograph.

"Thank you" Tomoyo said to the man as he attempted to take another, "I had to see the look on your face when you enter the room"

"Tomoyo this dress is gorgeous"

". . .and it's one of a kind, let's go"

Sakura stepped steadily down the winding stairs with Tomoyo moving carefully behind her, the volume of the chatter dipped as many people looked upon her in admiration. She decided to start from her left to cover the circumference of the hall, greeting all these people was going to be a tiring task, the room was gigantic.

She locked her arm with Tomoyo's and made their way around the room, she knew she was needed to explain the origin of Sakura's dress.

Slowly making their between tables, Sakura heard her name being summoned not too far from her, "Ms Kinomoto, Ms Kinomoto" she displayed a brimming smile tugging Tomoyo unexpectedly in the direction of the waving hand.

"Mistress Yelan, how are you. Mr and Mrs Hanoi good night"

"Good my dear please, you and Ms Daidouji sit with us"

Sakura eyes hurriedly scanned the crowd for Syaoran but he wasn't there, she sighed 'The Mistress is here so where is Syaoran?' she thought.

"Ms Daidouji I saw an interesting photograph of you and Zhile Wong in the last week's entertainment magazine. I hope you got to say everything you wanted to"

"Actually I did, you know what they about words and pictures. I can give you closed captioned version"

The Mistress chuckled, "...and Ms Kinomoto, I haven't seen you in so long, you look radiant"

"Thank you, my dress was designed and made by Ms Daidouji"

The Mistress leaned across the table and whispered, "I wasn't speaking about the dress"

Sakura felt the blood leaving her face, "Huhhh. . .umm, wha, what do you mean?" Sakura fumbled with her thoughts as Tomoyo calmly looked away in the other direction.

"I'm going to get some hors d'oeuvres, Sakura. . .do you want to join me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course, excuse Mistress Yelan"

"Take your time my dear" she said with a mild smile that lit up her face.

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm with guilt, "Thanks for getting me out of there. Do you think she knows?"

"Of course she knows Sakura, she's a mother of five"

"I hope she won't tell him"

"I doubt it"

"I'm full of nerves, I want to dance"

She must have said that very loud, as a response was right next to her ear, "Do you mind dancing with me Ms Kinomoto?"

"Mr Lao of course, I would be delighted" she gave Tomoyo her purse and waved her off. He took her to dance floor in a for a simple box step waltz, she looked graceful in her movements she closed her eyes and enjoyed the music. When it came to end she clapped and Mr Lao thanked for her company she turned taking one step from him when he grabbed her hand gently.

She looked back to her amazement it was Syaoran Li staring back at her, her knees began to wobble under her dress. Her mouth opened but no words came out. The curls of hairs were tickling her neck and shoulders her hand felt heavy in his grip. . .seconds felt like minutes, her eyes traced along his face. She wanted to launch herself at him, taste the sweet sensation of his lips, his tongue, his mouth...

"Sakura. . .Sakura. Can I have this dance?"

Her voice was stuck in her throat so she simply shook her head. She took her position back in the centre of the dance floor, when she looked around all the couples were beginning to disperse.

He stood directly in front of her and offered his left hand to her, she took it then she felt his right hand on her back, she shivered when he touched the open back of her dress. He led her in a ballroom dance around the floor, she couldn't help but notice the silence and the hundreds of eyes looking in their direction, following every turn, twirl and step.

"Syaoran everyone is at staring us"

"No Sakura. . .they're looking at you. They're asking who this beautiful woman that has me mesmerized" her eyes grew as she didn't miss a step.

Syaoran had her elegantly gliding and spinning around the dance floor. Finally she gasped when he pulled her into his chest at the end of the dance. She felt her face moving closer to him then she heard the roar and whistles from the guests, she pulled away immediately and applauded along with Syaoran.

She locked her fingers together walking besides him, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell me when you're coming back"

"I like to surprise you Sakura" he remarked mischievously pulling out a chair next to his mother for her to have a seat, "But it's you who surprised me tonight. . .I didn't know you could dance like that"

"Ahhhh. . .there's a lot you don't know about me Mr Li" she said with a coy smirk. Mistress Yelan gave a slight exaggerated cough and cleared her throat next to Sakura, she clenched her jaw trying not to blush.

"Are you okay Mother?"

"Oh yes Xiao Lang I'm perfectly fine" Naturally, he didn't believe her so Sakura averted her eyes away from him searching the room. He has the knack to know when something was wrong, especially when she was lying, or when something was up, she desperately wanted to tell him but this wasn't the forum.

"Are you looking for Tomoyo. . .she's over there" Syaoran pointed over to another table where she was seated with Reilly whispering in her ear.

Sakura turned to him suddenly, "Syaoran we need. . ."

The voice of the Master of Ceremonies was blaring through the room, as he was now at the podium making his introductions. "Sorry Sakura I have to leave you. . ." he said whilst touching her hand and gazing into her eyes, he had to muster a lot of strength just to get up and walk away.

She smiled meekly as her eyes followed her handsome boyfriend all the way up to the stage. He presented a huge smile and shook the MCs hand firmly, taking a microphone to make his speech.

"Good night everyone, first I would like to thank all of you for stepping out of the comfort of homes on this very cold night to be here. I believe this our 6th Annual Christmas &amp; Charity Event and I would like..."

* * *

Sakura spent the rest of the night dancing with co-workers and Tomoyo. She and Syaoran would steal glances at each other between the crowds, he was socialising and conversing with his guests. Sakura began to feel weary and exhausted, she couldn't hold up anymore, her eyes were droopy and heavy and Tomoyo took notice.

"Sakura it's time to go, you're tired and I don't think you should drive. Let's take your car and Reilly will follow me to your place"

Tomoyo was carting her away when she looked over to Syaoran wiggling her fingers saying goodbye, he nodded back to her with a smile.

Exiting the building, a blast of cold air gushed over her face and burnt the tip of her nose as she stepped through the hotel doors, her coat was no match for this bitter weather. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her friend and guided her slowly down the stairs. Carefully she opened the passenger side placed Sakura into the car and shut the door. She watched Tomoyo cringe as she went around the front of the car in gusty wind and bitter cold. While buckling her seatbelt the passenger door opened again, cold air rush in. She felt her chin tug and a warm kiss was planted on her lips, she smiled kissing him back. She wasn't too tired to kiss her beloved Syaoran, she held on to his shirt collar not wanting to let go.

Tomoyo, now in the car facing straight ahead and smiling at them from the corner of her eyes. When they finally came apart he whispered to her lips, "I'll see you tomorrow". She nodded dazed as he finished with a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Tomoyo" he chuckled happily.

"Goodnight Syaoran Li"

When the door slammed shut, Sakura touched her swollen mouth and grinned, looking on as he walked back into the hotel. "You two are something else" Tomoyo chanted rhetorically.

* * *

"Hi"

"Hi"

Sakura stepped aside to let him in, he's been gone for approximately nine weeks and two days.

He took her in his arms hugging her tight and rocking her gently, cradling her head and closing his eyes. Her face was buried in chest and her fingers were clasped behind his back. He didn't want to kiss her now, he just wanted to hold her, feel her petite frame against his body, smell the fragrance of her hair, the warmth of her skin. They stood there in that manner for a few minutes without words, their actions said everything.

It was becoming heavy, she had to let go her eyes were becoming glossy. Taking his hand in hers she pulled him to the couch to talk but, he spoke first.

"I have a surprise for you, I've decided to go on vacation from tomorrow and you're coming with me"

"What? Syaoran I just can't leave work"

He raised his hand in protest, "It's already been taken care of and it's not just me and you. . .Reilly and Tomoyo are coming too"

"Where are we going?"

"Paris. . .I know it's cold there too but I promise it will be great"

She didn't care where they were. . .just as long she was with him. . .and Paris will be an awesome place to make her announcement.


	16. Première nuit, Première journée

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 16 - Première nuit, Première journée**

* * *

The journey was long but far from boring, the four close friends spent twelve hours in the air talking, joking and entertaining each other with the occasional two one hour stops in China and Turkey. Somehow without drawing too much attention to herself, Sakura spent half the time asleep. Syaoran just summed it up to her not being accustomed to travelling so long, apart from that he knew her rest time was precious to her.

When the private family jet descended, she pressed her palm against the cabin glass it was very chilly but it was not as cold as back home. A smile etched across her lips, Sakura spent three years as a child with her father in Lourdes, France. It wasn't something she would talk about unless asked and the only one who knew beside her family was Tomoyo Daidouji. She had a special place in heart for France especially the countryside, it was her solace after her mother's passing. Treasured memories and moments healed her heart in that special place, she never ventured outside of Lourdes during her three years there but she always had a fascination with Paris.

Shuffling through the door of their luxurious suite at the Park Hyatt Paris, Sakura glanced over to a clock on her left, it was almost nine o'clock at night. Tomoyo was helping Sakura to the bedroom while Syaoran and Reilly went to hotel lounge to have a drink.

Doing this for her friend was no hassle since Tomoyo and Reilly's suite was directly across the corridor from theirs. Through her half opened eyes Sakura marvelled at her surroundings, she felt like royalty (well sleepy royalty). Outside the frosty balcony was decorated with garlands, wreaths and white icicle lights setting the tone for the Christmas season. The streets below illuminated with more clear lights, Christmas trees, more decorations and a light layer of snow. The colour schemes all around were plain white and green but it was beautiful, a perfect winter wonderland.

Between sleep and wake Tomoyo mentioned that they will be venturing through Paris the next day, but it didn't register in her mind. All she can think about was the mere fact that she had travelled eighteen hours without a bath. Wasting no time she took off everything, had a shower, changed then threw herself in the king sized bed snuggling her petite form below the comforter. Content that Sakura was now comfortable Tomoyo was about to turn off the lights and exit the room.

"Tomoyo" she murmured.

"Yes Sakura"

"Thanks for taking care of me. . . . . .I love you"

"Hey you're carrying my godchild; I have to take care of you. I love you too Sakura, see ya in the morning"

* * *

Syaoran sat at the counter next to Reilly staring into his whiskey glass. An avalanche of questions was swirling in his mind but unfortunately, the answers he needed wasn't in his drink. Noticing the confusion on his friend's face Reilly touched his shoulder shaking him out of his daze.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I think it's time"

"Me too" Reilly smirked, "but you still haven't told her you love her yet"

"She knows"

"You don't know that, you have to tell her. I don't get you. . . . .why it is so difficult to say. . . . ."

"I don't know Reilly" he answered almost frustrated taking huge gulp then slamming the glass back to the counter.

"I know what you're worried about Syaoran, but she isn't like that"

"You're right. . . .she is different"

* * *

**8:32AM Monday morning – Paris, France **

Sakura woke up with Syaoran's hand around her waist, suddenly she felt a terrible hunger pain along with a series of rumblings in her stomach.

'I feel you, you're hungry. . . .okay okay'

She pried Syaoran's fingers off gently and slid away from the bed quietly. In no time she found what she was looking for, a telephone. Collapsing herself on the couch she dialled for room service.

"Bonjour. . .c'est Sakura Kinomoto dans la suite 181. Peut envoyer une commande de pain grillé, confiture, œufs, saucisses, jus, café et des fruits s'il vous plaît . . . merci"

Before she could return the handset to its place in the corner she saw a shadowy figure. "OH GOD", she screamed almost dropping the phone, it was Syaoran gaping at her in shock leaning on the bedroom door frame.

"YOU SPEAK FRENCH. . . .woman, what else aren't you telling me" he smiled making his way over to her.

"There is nothing to tell, I lived in France for a while."

"Was that breakfast?"

"Yeah, I ordered toast, jelly, eggs, sausages, juice, coffee and fruit. I'm really hungry"

"You know that's really sexy" he complimented moving closer to her lips.

"What" she smirked biting her bottom lip.

". . . .speaking French, say something else for me"

"Pourquoi vous me regardez comme vous voulez me manger?"

"What did you say?" he whispered with a broad mischievous smile.

"Why are you looking at me like you want to eat me?"

"Because I do" he pulled her hard against his bare chest fully devouring her lips. She began to moan heavily as he kissed her along her neck and on the top of her breast. With every step within their feverish kissing it took them back to the bedroom. He lay her down gently then pressed himself against her core, his erection made her body quiver. She yearned to feel him inside of her, nine and a half weeks without him was too long.

He wanted make sure she ready for him, he slipped his hand into her shorts and caressed her warm plump folds. She groaned into his mouth as his tongue played with hers, taunting and teasing, he felt her body began to tremble slightly below him, he stopped when he felt wetness on her cheeks, she crying out in ecstasy. Realizing that he had her in his clutches, he plunged two fingers inside of her making her sound off a surprised gasp jerking her body upwards to him, he smirked when he felt her insides were moist and tight. His lips suckled her neck as he moved his fingers deep within her, when he felt she was almost reaching her climax he stopped.

Quickly he pulled off his shorts and her pyjamas, he brought her legs and up and plunged himself into her, he was right she was so tight and hot. The sudden movement sent shockwaves through their bodies making her scream at the top of her lungs and him groan with pleasure. The sweet curves of her body were too much for him not to explode. His hands gripped the sheets as he tried not to think about her delicious groans, her soft skin against him, her natural scents or the light film of sweat on her body.

He locked his fingers with hers pinning her hands to the bed and dived into another deep sensual kiss then taking her peaks into his mouth. His hands grabbed her waist rocking her body hard on the bed, she pulled him down onto her pulling his hair and arching her back to receive him more. Then he felt her, her walls squeezed and convulsed around him, in return he release himself into her.

She stared at the ceiling as a marathon of heaving breaths could be heard in the room, he placed his head on her stomach as he came back down from his high. She stroked his head lightly and blushed wondering if this might be the right time to make her declaration, his head is right above the child growing inside of her. She closed her eyes and inhaled. . .

_Shit _

There was a knock on the door.

"Bonjour, madame le petit déjeuner"

"It's probably breakfast" Syaoran exclaimed as he jumped off the bed, pulled on a robe and answered the door. Sakura also in a robe not too far behind him beaming as she saw the cart of food being wheeled into their room, the hunger in her stomach now took priority as she forget about her confession.

'Tonight I'll tell him, tonight' she thought while biting into an apple.

* * *

"Tomoyo I didn't come to shop in Paris"

"What? Oh yes . . . you came here to see the Eiffel Tower. Well, it's standing right over there and it's not going anywhere, however, that coat will look perfect with those green eyes of yours and it may not be here tomorrow"

Tomoyo dragged her into yet another store secretly looking for designer maternity clothes. The guys played the roles of the bored 'tag along' boyfriends holding the girls shopping bags. She was going through the racks and placing clothes in Sakura's outstretched hands, she quickly glanced around and observed that the guys were chatting way across on the other side of the store.

"You know, we can hear you" Tomoyo commented casually as she piled more clothes on Sakura.

"You can hear me what Tomoyo? I don't understand?"

"We can hear you having sex across the hallway"

Sakura almost tripped over her feet, the thought of Tomoyo and Reilly listening to her scandalous behaviour was enough actually stop their vacation in its entirety.

"It a good thing you can't get pregnant, when you're already pregnant"

"Sshhhhhh. . .can we talk about something else?" Sakura whispered keeping an eye on their respective boyfriends.

"Fine by me. When are you planning to tell him?"

"Tonight. . .when we get back to the hotel"

"Good. . . .so tomorrow I can shop without hiding. After this I think I'll go back to the hotel and have lunch"

"Syaoran and I are going to the Grand Palais"

"Hmm, very nice well go on ahead. I'll take this stuff back with me. See you two later"

Sakura dropped everything and took off like a prisoner now acquiring her freedom. Without thinking twice she snatched Syaoran firmly pulling him away from Reilly then headed in opposite direction.

"Where are we going Sakura?"

"To the Grand Palais" she said while stopping a taxi.

Excitedly she pushed him in the awaiting vehicle. "Au Grand Palais, s'il vous plait" she shouted to the driver.

Syaoran gave her broad beautiful smile, "I really love the way you speak French"

"How about a French kiss then" she replied

He caressed her face and kissed her long and affectionately.

On this day, the Grand Palais was turned into an indoor skating rink, it was another passion that Sakura was in love with, he realized her mood transformed when she entered the indoor arena. It was decorated with Christmas trees, garlands and lights.

He watched her on the sidelines skating across the ice moving at great speeds and bubbly like a child, he was almost afraid that she might hurt herself but she was very good, another secret about herself revealed. He was happy to see her way, he was so glad he hadn't noticed an hour had passed.

Sakura hadn't realised that her feet were tired and sore until she took off the skates. She slowly walked down the stairs and onto the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" he enquired with overwhelming concern.

"Yeah, I haven't done that in years"

"You look like a natural"

"Thanks"

"But you look like you're in pain" in one motion she was swept off her feet. Syaoran was now carrying his Sakura in his arms. "We have some time before we get back to the hotel. Where do you want to go now?"

"Hmmm, how about the Eiffel Tower, pleaseeeee"

"Okay okay. The Eiffel tower it is"

In his arms Sakura flagged down another taxi, "To the Eiffel Tower, please"

"Hey what happened to your French?" he exclaimed while placing her gently in the car.

"Aww I'm sorry, I'm not speaking any more French for the day sir"

"We'll see about that"

Forty-five minutes later they were holding each other looking up at the majestic Tower. She wanted to set the mood for the news she was going to drop on him later tonight. France was truly a beautiful place any time of year. Even though it was cold she didn't feel that way next to him. His energy and his warmth was all that she needed.

She looked quite apprehensive to him, he came around to face her. "Are we going up?"

"No not today, we need tickets or book with a group tour to go up. I just wanted to come here and spend some time with you. . .alone"

"We're alone at the hotel Sakura"

"No, that's not what I mean, we're out here. . .in the middle of Paris. God this place is beautiful even in the snow. . . .Syaoran?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think about the future?"

"Of course I do. That's my job"

"No that's not what I mean. Your future. . .a family. . .you know children"

"Honestly. . .I haven't gotten that far yet"

"Ohh. . . .well how far have you gotten" she said sorrowfully gazing at the tower.

He turned her cheek to look into his amber eyes, "I heard you Sakura"

She looked at him confused and chuckled, "You heard me?"

"On the beach. . . .when you told me you loved me. I heard you"

Her eyes were wide, her mouth was slightly open and she was speechless.

"I love too Sakura"

She began to breathe heavily as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Don't cry. . . .it's okay Sakura"

She placed her face against his chest and sobbed uncontrollably, "I love you so much Syaoran"

He held her firmly comforting her. He smiled as he looked up at the Tower where he believed he got his confirmation.

* * *

Two hours later Sakura and Syaoran ate an early dinner then found themselves back at the suite.

She turned on the lights to the bedroom then he turned it back off. In the dark he undressed her slowly, caressing and stroking her curves.

He finally told her he loved her and he wanted to prove it.

Syaoran spent the rest of night devoting himself to satisfying her sensual fantasies, from the shower to the bedroom.

Sakura finally felt safe she was another step closer to telling him. All her doubts and fears disappeared when she heard him declare his love for her.

Her heart now belonged to him and she trusted him completely.

* * *

**Thank you Rosie Chan, Ihaine07, Ems'RR and yingfa07 for you support and great reviews.**

**Hope you like these two chapters :) ****  
**


	17. Trouble in Paradise

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 17 – Trouble in Paradise**

* * *

**09:48am Tuesday morning – Paris, France**

Sakura slipped into a chair next to Tomoyo at the hotel restaurant, time to have breakfast. Looking and feeling ragged, she virtually had to drag herself to the shower to wake herself. What surprised her was that she woke up alone, Syaoran left to meet up with Reilly.

Her hand was propped up below her chin, trying not to stare she observed an American family across the room. The woman was pregnant and her husband's hand rested comfortably on her bump and next to them was their bubbly five or six year old daughter. Sakura smiled and bit her lip wishing that she could trade places with them.

'I can't wait to see his face when I tell him'

"SAKURA...SAKURA what's the matter with you, damn you're spacy sometimes. You just woke up didn't you...ugh. We're in Paris, are you gonna spend your days sleeping?"

"I'm not gonna spend my days sleeping but under the circumstances you can't argue, besides. . . .there was a development last night"

"A development. . . . . .what kind of development? Did you tell him?"

"No it wasn't that. . . .he told me that he loved me"

"AAHHHHHH, YEESSSSSS" her outburst made Sakura slightly embarrassed, she dropped her head to scope out the reactions of the other seated guests in the room, ". . . .okay that's good so you have to tell him, today"

"Yeah I will. . . .today."

"Oh look the guys are here. Let's place our order"

Syaoran and Reilly took their seats next to the ladies as the waiter approached their table.

"Are we all having the same thing" Tomoyo asked all around.

"Sure" they replied

After making her request Tomoyo turned her curiosity to Syaoran and Sakura.

"Sooo" she taunted playfully ". . . . .how was yesterday?"

It was like fuse detonated in Syaoran's mind, he instantly blurted out, "Sakura went ice skating in the Grand Palais. . . ."

"OUCH" Sakura shouted in agony but Tomoyo was angry. Yeah it was that fast, her heel collided with Sakura's toes under the table. In their own unspoken language, the two of them locked eyes for moment glaring at each other.

"Avez-vous de vous laisser le cerveau au Japon, le patinage sur glace Sakura"** ("Did you leave your brain in Japan, ice skating Sakura**") Tomoyo spat furiously.

"What's going on?" Syaoran enquired beyond concerned.

"Sorry Syaoran it's nothing, please, go on what else did you do"

"Oh yeah we went to see the Eiffel Tower aaannndddd I've made reservations for all of us to have dinner there at seven tonight"

"Thanks Syaoran that was really nice of you" Tomoyo grinned clapping her hands in excitement.

Sakura and Tomoyo were still peeved at each other and Syaoran could clearly see but he didn't want to pry. Whatever was going on that was between the both of them.

* * *

"C'mon Tomoyo, stop with the silent treatment, I promise I won't do it again"

"You bet your ass you won't or else I'll tell Syaoran myself. What if you fell or someone crashed into you, you're so reckless sometimes. This isn't about you anymore Sakura, you have to take care of yourself."

"I know and I'm sorry" Sakura pleaded.

"Okay it's now after eleven, I have to go catch up with Reilly, but I'll be back in an hour. In the meantime nothing reckless Sakura, do you hear me"

"Yes Tomoyo, enjoy, goodbye"

"Bye"

When her overprotective best friend exited the suite, Sakura turned on her heels and entered her favourite place, the bedroom. 'Maybe I can nap for an hour or two then go for lunch' she pulled the comforter all the way up to her chin then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

An hour later she awoke to silence, and no sign of Syaoran around. Lazily she sat up in bed and rubbed her hands against her face, she paused, there was something on her hand, honestly she was afraid to look.

No scratch that she was terrified. There was just this gut-wrenching feeling, she knew what this was.

She didn't want to look so she simply rubbed her thumb against her finger, metallic and cold. Slowly she stretched out her left hand in front her face, there was a ring on her finger. . . .an engagement ring.

'Not like this, I can't tell him like this. Where's Tomoyo?'

Tossing the covers madly off the bed onto the ground she was running towards front door like her life depended on it. She felt boxed in, now what.

'I wished I told him sooner' but it too late she saw him standing in the middle of the sitting room smiling at her.

Her face was solemn, her eyes dropped from his to ring then to the floor. She it shook herself and focused on his eyes, this was important she needed to see his reaction; she pursed her lips and exhaled.

"Syaoran. . . .I'm pregnant"

The silence was earth-shattering, no response from his lips, his bright smile turned into a dazed stare. This wasn't the response she expected, it was all wrong. If he was happy, she would have cried, if he was shocked she could have talked him down but it was neither he appeared. . . . .disappointed.

"I thought you were on the pill?"

"Yes I was, but I got pregnant anyway"

"How far along are you?"

"Almost ten weeks"

"Almost . . . . ." he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "How long have you known about this?"

"Two weeks"

"And how convenient to tell me this now" his voice almost sounded sarcastic and judgmental.

Sakura raised her voice irritated, "What the hell does that mean? I didn't know you were going to do this"

"You of all people should know. The Company has a huge merger coming up and I won't be around for the most of next year, I can't have a family now. The plan was to ask you to marry me now then we would get married in six months, now you're pregnant. Great, now everybody is gonna think that I got you knocked up so I _have_ to marry you"

"Hey, I only found about this after Tomoyo took me to the Doctor for an upset stomach"

"Oh, so Tomoyo knows"

"YOU ASSHOLE I DIDN'T DO THIS ON PURPOSE IT JUST HAPPENED."

"Really Sakura. . . .it just happened"

Syaoran shook his head turn around and left the suite. He was different, and this was foreign, she never saw that look in his eyes before, she felt alone, angry and most of all betrayed.

'Fuck, serves me right for believing in this'

She couldn't see clearly as the tears blurred her vision, her feet buckled causing her to fall on her knees to the floor clutching her stomach crying. Her whole world imploded in a few minutes. She gathered herself and ran across to Tomoyo's suite pounding the door until it opened, her fists hurt but she didn't care she was livid.

The door flew back swiftly, "HEY WHAT THE HELL"

She threw her arms around Tomoyo's neck and collapsed in her friend's arms.

"Oh my god, Sakura. . .Sakura what happened?"

She cradled Sakura on the floor trying to wipe away her tears but they kept on flowing. Reilly responded quickly, running towards the entrance, gently he lifted their sobbing friend and carried her to the couch.

"Sakura calm down. . . .please, what happened"

"I told him. . .he doesn't want it"

"What?"

"HE DOESN'T WANT A CHILD NOW TOMOYO"

"Oh my goodness. . . ..Did he actually say that Sakura?"

"He's not ready"

Reilly sat down opposite Sakura and Tomoyo, "The first night we came here, he told me about the engagement. He has this 'plan' on how he's going to manage his life and his work, I'm sorry Sakura. . . .I think I'll go look for him"

"That's a good idea Reilly" replied Tomoyo.

Sakura glared at the ring still on her left hand, without thinking twice she pulled it off her finger. "When you see Syaoran you give him this" she requested angrily then getting up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home, I'll call you when I get a flight"

"Sakura you can't leave like this, you have to talk this over"

"No Tomoyo, his words were very clear"

* * *

Four hours later Reilly returned to the suite, "I brought him back Tomoyo"

"Leave the door open Reilly" she stood a few feet from the empty doorway with her arms folded and a terrifying scowl on her face.

Seconds later Syaoran came storming out of his room door directly into there's.

"All of Sakura's things are gone. Where is she? Where is she?"

"She's gone Syaoran" Tomoyo replied holding out the engagement ring to him.

"Gone where?"

"Home, she bought a ticket with her miles and she got a plane an hour ago," Tomoyo took two huge steps to his face challenging him "how can you do that to her, she trusted you and turned your back on her"

"Why couldn't she tell me before?" Syaoran countered with the same ferocity.

"You're such a hypocrite, she has to tell you everything and you have to tell her nothing. You couldn't even tell her that you loved her"

"I was waiting for the right time Tomoyo"

"So was she Syaoran, Sakura never asked you for anything. All she wanted was to believe in you, to trust you and first test you were given, you failed. You blame _her_ for getting pregnant. This is all on you, you better man up and fix this. . . .and _we,_ are not going to help you"

* * *

**7:13pm Wednesday night – Tokyo, Japan**

Sakura walked into her apartment throwing her hand luggage in a corner, she took off her coat and threw it on the floor. She was still upset and dismayed over the argument she had with Syaoran fourteen hours ago.

'I can pack some stuff and go to Touya's for the rest of the week'. Her thoughts were broken when she felt heat through her apartment. 'I don't remember leaving that on' in the corner of eye she saw dishes on the kitchen counter.

Below the closed bedroom door she noticed the light was on, someone is in her apartment. She backed up slowly then the door flung open.

Ichiro Sano

She sprinted across the living room to open to the front door but she couldn't outrun him, he grabbed her by her hair and placed the other hand over her mouth.

"Where were you, did you take a little trip your boyfriend?"

With all her strength she bit into his fingers tasting blood in her mouth, he turned her around and plunged his fist into her face. She fell towards the edge of the counter splitting the side of her forehead.

"YOU BITCH, YOU THINK YOU COULD EVER HURT ME"

She laid on the ground against the kitchen counter, she felt blood running across her face and out her nose, her eyes were beginning to flutter as she felt herself losing consciousness. Her senses awoke when she felt a violent kick to her abdomen. Immediately she positioned herself in a foetal position to protect her stomach from the assault, he kicked on her arms wrapped around her waist continuously.

"Get up bitch" he pulled her up by her neck, constricting her throat. Her small hands tried pry his fingers away from her neck, he dragged her to the bedroom. Ichiro threw her face down on her bed, she can see that her sheets were torn to shreds, he used them to gag her mouth and tie her hands and feet.

Sakura was afraid but she refused to cry, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of having the upper hand. If she was going to die tonight her only concern would be that child that she is carrying.

His breath was close to her ear, "You don't want to be with me, then no one else can't have you. You're gonna die tonight Cherie"

The last image she saw was him exiting the room before everything fade to black.

* * *

"Mother I'm on my way back home"

"What happened? Why are you coming back so soon?"

"Sakura told me she's pregnant and I overreacted"

". . . ."

"Why aren't you surprised by this? Did you know?"

"I suspected it at the Charity Ball, I know you'll do the right thing Xiao Lang"

"I know, I'm trying to call her but she's not answering, I hope she'll be there when I get back. Mother I have to go, the plane is going to take off. See you when I get home"

* * *

Sakura's head was throbbing, how long has she been out? Probably five, ten minutes maybe more, there was a small pool of blood below her face on the mattress. In the bathroom, she can hear the tub being filled. Lifting her head as much as she could, she looked around the room Ichiro wasn't there. Quickly she rolled herself to the night stand, she remembered she placed a small scissors in the draw a few nights ago.

With her hands tied behind her back she pulled the draw right out and it fell on the ground. There was no way he didn't hear that, she knew she had to act fast. Though the scissors were small, they were very sharp slicing through her confines easily. Soon enough her hands and feet were released. Without wasting any more time she pulled open her closet, and reached for the case on the shelf.

He came up behind her with his clenched fist ready to strike. When she turned, he heard the click of the hammer. He was staring down at her .38 caliber revolver. He chuckled with amusement taking three steps back.

"You. . . .you're gonna kill me, huh Cherie?" with an evil grin he slowly moved towards her "No. . . .you won't kill me"

"You're right I won't kill you, but I'll make sure you'll never kick another woman again"

She aimed downward blowing out his two kneecaps with accurate aim and quick succession. He fell to ground cursing and bleeding on her bedroom floor.

She looked across the room and saw her reflection in her full length mirror, blood was running down her face through her head and nose, her arms were now turning black and blue, but her baby was safe, hopefully.

Still holding her position, she walked around him with the gun pointed in his direction. Painstakingly she made her way to her front door. Her next goal was to get to the lobby but she figured that she didn't have the energy. Step by step she dragged her body along the walls leaving droplets and smears of blood behind her. This was the furthest she could go, her legs gave out opposite the elevator.

She knew everyone in the building heard those gunshots and the police will be arriving soon, she kept her eyes on her opened front door for any movement or sign of Ichiro almost twenty feet away. The gun was in her lap still clutched in her trembling hand.

Three minutes later, the elevators doors opened, she looked up there was no sound, no voices, she couldn't hear them, she could tell that they were talking to her.

Her head veered to the left she was out again, everything faded to black.


	18. The truth

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 18 – The Truth**

* * *

He didn't understand what was going on, Syaoran listened to seventeen voicemails all of them repeating the same thing, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. The barrage of messages came from his Mother, his General Manager, his four sisters and some members of his Management Team.

"**I just heard on the News that Sakura was involved in a shooting..."**

"**Sakura is under police watch at the hospital, I think she killed someone. . ."**

"**Syaoran, Mother is at the hospital with Sakura, when you get off the plane go. . ."**

"**Xiao Lang I've arranged for the car to bring you here, don't waste time. . ."**

His driver had already picked him up from the small airport and was speeding to their destination.

'Mother isn't picking up, shit what's going on. What's happened to Sakura?'

The car screeched to a halt, he's here. No time to wait for his chauffeur, he opened the door and pushed his way through the cameramen and reporters, avoiding questions, microphones and recorders being shoved in his face.

Mistress Yelan saw her son hurtling himself towards her, with a fearful expression.

"Xiao Lang before I explain anything to you, you should calm down" prompting him to the waiting area to have a seat.

"Ms Kinomoto was attacked by a man in her apartment. She was in and out of consciousness on her way here and she was able to tell the police the name of her assailant. . . .she says it was her ex-boyfriend"

"Ichiro Sano?"

"Yes I believe that is his name, he's also here in the hospital. The police told me that she had to defend herself by shooting the man"

Syaoran closed his eyes trying to hold back his tears. He would've done anything he could to prevent Sakura from using that gun. He hated the idea of her having it in the first place, but he was grateful that she had it in that situation.

"I've contacted our family's legal counsel. We should meet with them in the morning"

"Can I see her?"

"She is resting Xiao Lang. . .she has a mild concussion. She took a severe beating. Doctors say she received twenty-two stitches for an injury to her forehead, she has a lot of bruising on her arms and some swelling on her face. She put up a fight to protect that child Xiao Lang"

"Is-is the baby..."

"The child is fine. She told me what happened in Paris, she refuses to see you. Give her some time Xiao Lang."

Syaoran buried his face in palms and sobbed quietly.

"She left Paris because of me. I pushed her away and I left her alone. She fought to protect our child and I did nothing. What have I done Mother?"

* * *

Four days later, Sakura was released from the hospital. The matter in her apartment was a clear case of self-defence, so she was cleared of any wrong doings by the police. Ichiro on the other hand, was being charged with conspiracy to murder.

The swelling on her face had receded, what remained was a small blue black contusion close to her right eye and parts of her arms were still discoloured from the bruising. The stitched up gash on her forehead was well hidden by her bangs.

Tomoyo was holding a duffel bag and waiting patiently for her friend in the corridor. Eventually, Sakura joined her outside of the recovery room.

"Are you ready Sakura?"

She about to answer but she paused, "No. . . there's something I need to do"

Slowly making her way down the hallway with Tomoyo on her heels, Sakura approached Ichiro's room. A uniformed officer was stationed at the entrance.

"I know that this may not be proper sir, but I came see that man and . . . ."

"I know who you are Ms Kinomoto. I will accompany you if you'd like"

"That will be good thank you"

He nodded and gave her a curt smile and open the door allowing the ladies to enter.

The room was dead quiet it seemed that he was asleep. She strolled up to his bed with the policeman standing behind her. Ichiro lay flat in bed with his knees heavily wrapped in cast. She learnt from the nurses that he received joint fractures to both knees and he will be walking with a limp for the rest of his life.

"Ichiro" her forceful voice made him stir a little, he opened his eyes bemused and groggy. His face contorted when he realized it was her. He didn't want to see her so he turned his face to look at the other side of the room.

"Ichiro, look at me"

He turned his head slowly to meet her emerald gaze, there was no malicious stare, no anger, no threat, just sorrow and hurt across his face.

"Why? Why didn't you kill me?" he asked almost in despair.

"That would have been too easy. I want you to live" she bent over close to his face, and maliciously proclaimed in a whisper, "I want you to live out the rest of your days knowing that I am happy, without you."

When she straightened herself his demeanour seemed shattered. This was her victory, he didn't have a say in her life anymore. This was the end, and from here on she would live out her life without fear. She turned on her heels and walked out his room. Tomoyo joined in by triumphantly smiling at her, she was proud of her. The women embraced each other then exited the room.

"You okay"

"Yeah I'm good, I have one more thing to do"

* * *

"Tomoyo, did you put this together?"

"Yes I did. I can write you know"

"This is great! Do you have a pen I need to sign these?"

"Sakura I know you're mad, but this is not right. . .you can't just walk away from this"

"Tomoyo last week you were saying that I have to take care of myself, that's what I'm doing now, taking care of myself and protecting my baby"

"You're not doing this for your child. . .you're doing this for yourself. Look I'll support you with anything decision you make, but please. . . . give him a chance"

Sakura pursed her lips, looked away from Tomoyo and opened the car door, "I won't take long".

When the car door slammed, Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. She knew her friend was about to make a terrible mistake and there was no stopping her.

Sakura walked through the revolving doors trailing her eyes around the huge lobby area. This would be the last time she would be walking into this building, a place she have grown to love, her second home. She felt strange in her attire wearing skinny jeans, a tank top, flats and her dovetail coat.

She strolled up to the lone man seated at security station in the middle of the lobby with a broad smile.

"Ms Kinomoto, how are you?"

"I'm fine Dave"

"You look fine, how can I help you?"

"Can you give these to the respective recipients in the morning?"

"Of course, let me see here. . .um Mr Syaoran Li, Mistress Yelan Li and Mr Carl Lao"

"Yes thank you"

"Hold on Ms Kinomoto, these people are still here"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, there's a Management meeting in the Conference Room as we speak. If you'd like you can deliver them yourself"

"You know what Dave. . .I think I'll do that, thank you"

"You're welcome Ms Kinomoto and it was good seeing you"

Sakura made her way up to the tenth floor. Stepping off the lift her hands became clammy. It was ironic that the last time she was going to be here felt like her first day. She took a moment in front of the mahogany doors to the Conference Room to shake any uncertainty or edginess she was having out of her system. The voices of her work colleagues were billowing through the walls, she closed her eyes and turned the door handle.

All heads turned, as she humbly stepped into the room. Everyone was happy to see her. The sound of chairs dragging became a jumbled noise as each person was trying to get out of their seats to greet her. Defensively she put up her hands deterring them from their actions.

"Please don't get up, it's okay. . .please take your seats. This won't take long" everyone complied but they were confused. Tension was beginning to mount, she was afraid to look in his direction. Of course he was there, how could she not feel it. "I appreciate everything you've done from me, the flowers, cards and visits. It was all beautiful thank you". With that she finally musters enough courage to look at him. Sitting at the head of the table, his amber eyes looked miserable combined with the usual messy hair, his clothes was dishevelled and he had whiskers on his face.

Even though she was there to end it all it hurt her to see him this way. Clearly he was unhappy, her eyes broke away from him lazily. Not wanting this to drag on any more she made her way around the table.

"Mr Lao this is for you. . .Mrs Hanoi this is for Mistress Yelan" they both received the envelope astonished.

Last but not least, she was standing mere feet away with her arm outstretched envelope in hand. He was staring straight ahead, dazed, into nothingness and ignoring the fact that she was right next to him.

"Mr Li" her voice sounded broken. Hearing her address him like made him grit his teeth. He knew what was happening. He turned his head to see an envelope close to face then brought his amber eyes up to her glistening emerald orbs.

"What is that?" he asked firmly.

"My resignation"

His jaw stiffened as he levelled himself in his chair, "Don't you like working here Ms Kinomoto?"

"I love it" she answered bitterly

"Then why are you leaving?"

She clenched her teeth in anger and replied, "Give me one good reason why I should stay here after you said those awful things to me in France"

His mind went blank. Just seeing the expression on her face stung him deeply. She was hurt and he was responsible for it all. He couldn't answer and he didn't blink.

This was not what she wanted. She wanted this to be over, right now. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt the tears coming on.

"Take the envelope Syaoran"

"No"

"TAKE IT"

"NO"

'Fuck this' her mind screamed.

Forgetting her arms were still slightly bruised, she slammed the envelope on the table in front of him making some the members of the conference room jerk in their seats. No longer hesitating she made a hasty retreat for the door.

He looked down on the table staring at the brown package, it was happening all over again, another woman was about to walk out of his life. The difference was that Sakura was the one, his true love and she was carrying their child.

Reilly was shaking him by the shoulders with a cross look on his face, "SYAORAN. . .SYAORAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAN, SHE'S LEAVING"

That was enough to bring him out of his mummified state. His chair almost toppled over by him scuttling out of his chair.

Sakura could hear the sounds of running feet behind her but she refused to turn around. She shook impatiently, biting her lip waiting for this insufferable elevator to come back up.

. . .2. . .3. Her eyes were fixed on the small display above her, counting away the numbers in her head.

"Because I love you" his voice boomed with promise, "you mean everything to me. Since the day I met you I can't stop thinking about you. I was scared I know that's no excuse to but I'm truly sorry I betrayed your trust Sakura. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. . . with our child"

. . .9. . .10

Sakura moved an inched only to be greeted by Tomoyo standing in front of her. Sakura's cheeks were covered with tears and Syaoran was standing four feet behind her. Realizing that she walked into something Tomoyo promptly got off the elevator and walked around her friend passing Syaoran on the way then taking her place next to Reilly and the rest of the Management Team gathered in the corridor.

Sakura's left hand came out of her pocket. She was shaking. Little by little her hand rises to touch the button to open the doors. Before she knew it her trembling hand was enveloped by his. He was now a barricade between herself and that elevator.

Her watery eyes were focused straight through him; bringing herself to look at him would just break her. His forehead gently touch hers, her eyes were now squeezed shut. She was warm to the touch, her scent was captivating. He missed this, being this close to her. His lips were so close she feel him breathing and when his hand touched the back of her neck she almost gasped, and it made her shiver.

"Sakura, you made it so easy to fall in love with you. I never thought that I could love anyone like this again. I'm not letting you walk out my life without a fight." He lifted her chin encouraging her to look at him, she could see that he was crying himself, "you are so selfless, beautiful, intelligent, virtuous and carefree and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I promise to spend the rest of my life defending you from everything that will hurt you including myself. Sakura don't leave. . .I love you. . . .please be my wife".

Suddenly she let out a sputtered laugh, through her tears she cried, "YES"

They both ignored the shrieks and whistle blowing, Syaoran caressed his new fiancée's cheek and gave her the long awaited, gentle kiss he's been wanting to give her since Paris. They were locked in a tight embrace not wanting to let go.

"Okay I guess that concludes our meeting for today everyone" Mrs Hanoi announced and shooing away the additional onlookers to leave the couple in their revelry. Then she completed her final task for the day, Sakura's resignation was being chewed away by the office shredder.


	19. Tenacity

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 19 - Tenacity**

* * *

It was the cutest magazine cover the whole of Tokyo has ever seen. A profile view of the couple, Syaoran embraced Sakura around her waist. A soft kiss was being placed on her skin, his head is snugly situated in the crook of her neck hiding his face. You could only recognise him from his trademark tousled chocolate brown hair. Her left hand was cupping the back of his head, and on her finger a shiny, exquisite diamond engagement ring. The photo portrayed two intimate people completely enamoured and drowning in love.

It was January's edition of the magazine, what an image to bring in the New Year. Soon enough they were revered as one of Japan's most beautiful corporate couples.

So far the only piece of information that was disclosed to the public was the couple's engagement. Any news of their wedding date or Sakura's pregnancy was withheld. The company's Management team and those closest to them were the only ones who knew the entire story.

For the last fourteen months she made it her business to know where he was at all times. Their random run-ins were far from coincidental. Everyone in her family convinced her that they were a fine match. Then _she_ came along, how did it come to this? Sakura Kinomoto, inserted herself into Syaoran Li's life, now they're engaged? Her pristine, ideal bubble shattered around her what else can go wrong.

Convinced that Syaoran is making the biggest mistake of his life Zhile Wong decided that she will show him the error of his ways she tossed the magazine into the trash and exited her home.

* * *

There was celebration after celebration for the last two weeks, their engagement, Christmas and the New Year. It was the first week in January, and nothing made her feel more energized than being in the office. After Syaoran's winning repentant proposal three weeks ago, Sakura came back out to Li Corporations the next day. She felt like the luckiest woman alive, one of Asia's most successful, wealthiest and gorgeous men was undeniably in love with her.

As for the pregnancy, her bump was only visible unless she actually showed it off, for now it looked like a small punch. Her work attire didn't allow for such a display, not yet. And as far as she knew only Management was aware of the couple's expectancy and the rest of the world knew about their engagement.

She was walking back to her office slowly reading a document right up to her face. Her assistant Janai Stanley could see that she was totally engrossed with the fine print.

On her right Janai saw the elevator doors opened, Mr Syaoran Li exited with a huge smile on his face, she smiled back at him, but he prompted her to keep quiet. In no time he twirled his fiancée/Administration Manager into his arms. Sakura's face turned a deep red, her clerical staff were ogling at the them. Since the proposal, Syaoran has become brazen with his affections for her. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing, whenever he wanted to he would either hug or kiss her on the lips in front of any staff member. She had her palms pressed up against his chest, but he was too strong. Knowing fully well that she would object, he cupped the back of head, leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. But how could she resist him, his kisses made her weak every time.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a coy smirk.

"Sorry, I needed to do that" he admitted.

"You should have more self-control Mr Li. You _are_ still the President of this company"

"Okay! So I should resign?"

"NO, that's not what I'm saying" she replied blushing heavily and walking away from him. All of her subordinates were completely absorbed in couple's conversation. Sakura quickly took notice, her stride came to slow pace, and she crossed her arms and gave them 'the look'. Everyone got the message, they were back to their duties. He chuckled at her 'stern eye'. They stepped into her office and Syaoran shut the door.

"You see! That's what I'm talking about. The whole department is preoccupied with _our_ relationship. You know how I feel about that. Syaoran c'mon. . . .why can't separate work from our personal life"

"I don't know. . . .I can't. Every time I see you I have to do this"

Again he caught her tight in his arms, kissing her just like before. He felt the sudden shift in her body weight, her legs were beginning to buckle making her knees go weak. When he pulled away from she had her eyes shut in an effort to control the giddiness, a broad smile lit up his face.

"You okay" he asked brimming.

"Uh huh" she mumbled as if she was under a spell.

"Are you ready?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ready to go?"

". . . . ."

"Doctor Carmichael"

"Oh, yes. Of course, just let me get my purse"

As the doting couple exited the office, the spectating office workers were scuttling back to the respective positions. Sakura squinted her eyes at their suspicious actions, this was getting out of hand. Her department was behaving dreamy eyed and swooning at them.

In the end she found herself angrily stomping towards the elevator with Syaoran chuckling lightly behind her.

* * *

". . . . .that's not point" she whispered, "you're completely missing it. What makes it even worst is that you're encouraging it"

"C'mon Sakura, they're just happy for you. Your department actually look up to you, just think of them as your extended family"

"I do, all the more reason I should be setting a good example. I love you but I can't be canoodling with my fiancé in front of them. It has to stop"

"How are you going stop me?" he remarked mischievously.

"Syaoran Li I swear to god if you don't. . . ."

"Ms. Kinomoto", saved by the receptionist. Syaoran gently scooped Sakura's hand as they stood up in the waiting area.

"This isn't over" she mumbled making their way to the doctor's office.

* * *

She skipped playfully to the front door sucking on a tablespoon of peanut butter, it was a little after eight that night and someone was knocking. On the other side of the door there stood Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Hey Sakura"

"Hey"

"I just came over to drop these off"

"What is it?"

"Invitations to Mother's Gala next month"

"Cool. Come on in" she turned to walk away twirling the empty spoon.

"Sakura I don't want to intrude on your time with Syaoran"

"Don't be silly Tomoyo and besides he's taking a shower"

"Okay, half an hour then I'm gone" she clearly stated closing the door behind her, "how did it go today?

They both flopped down on the couch, "It was cool, you should have seen his face when he saw the ultrasound. He was into it more than I was, and asking questions. . . . . a _lot_ of questions"

"When is your due date?"

"July 24"

"Okay good, I told you that man loved you"

"I know you did. Sooo. . . .how are you and Reilly doing?"

Redness crept across Tomoyo cheeks, "We're good"

"Just good huh"

"We're doing fine"

". . . . ." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Okay okay. We decided to be little more serious, and. . . .he wants to meet Mother"

"*GIRLISH SQUEAL* YES, Sonomi is going to love him. When is. . . . ."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Syaoran expecting someone?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.

"I don't know!"

When Sakura answered the door she paused, somewhat incensed.

'WHAT THE HELL'

This was last person she was expecting to see here. Boy this woman was tenacious. Sakura folded her arms resolute and tried not seem undaunted.

"I was hoping that Syaoran would be here, but you would do. Are you going to let me in?"

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't, but I'm curious. Then again I wouldn't want you accusing me of being an unmannerly bitch although if I invite you in you'll find something to ramble on about. So what the hell, come in!"

The woman slowly entered the apartment casting her eyes all around Syaoran's home. Clearly this was the first time she's been here"

Instantly Tomoyo stood up on her feet with her eyebrows creased, "What is _she_ doing here?"

"My thoughts exactly but I'm in the mood to humour Ms Wong"

"Can we speak privately?" Zhile requested keeping her eye on Tomoyo.

"No" Sakura blasted firmly, "Ms Daidouji stays. Talk or get out"

"Fine since Syaoran isn't here I have a proposition for you"

"You've got to be kidding. . . ."

"Name your price"

Tomoyo's eyes grew twice as large and she gasped in anger, Sakura lifted her palm to her friend urging her to calm down.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked surprised herself, "I'm not leaving him if it's that you're advising"

"Like I said before Ms Kinomoto you're not suitable for him"

"Who are you to say who is or isn't suitable for him. . . . what's the matter with you why don't you understand, he doesn't want you Ms Wong. I'm not leaving him no matter how much money you throw at me. For a woman with the world at her feet your behaviour is pathetic"

**SMACK **

Her head was cast sideways, the intensity of the blow made her cheek burned immeasurably. The scorching sensation was accompanied by a stinging heat that travelled up to the injury on her forehead, which she sustained weeks ago at the hands of Ichiro Sano. Tears almost came to her eyes but her bangs concealed her initial reaction. Sakura wasn't about to give Zhile the satisfaction of cowering.

Tomoyo Daidouji, the invisible by-stander took off running down the corridor in search of Syaoran Li.

"No one, and I mean no one calls me pathetic. . . ." she warned viciously.

Meanwhile Tomoyo heard the shower running in the master bedroom. Tomoyo cracked the door without looking in and radiated her voice into the bathroom.

"Syaoran, it's me Tomoyo"

"Tomoyo?"

"You need get out here, Zhile Wong is in your apartment and she just hit Sakura"

Seconds later Tomoyo ran back to the living room area in time to see Sakura cupping her cheek and Zhile malevolently pointing her well manicured finger in her face.

". . . .you annoying cockroach, I prefer rejection any day, you're nothing but a common whore trapping a good man into a marriage because of an accidental pregnancy"

"Wha. . .what?"

"Yes Ms Kinomoto, I know the reason Syaoran is marrying you is because of that bastard child you're carrying. If you ask me you're one who's pathetic and if I was him I'd wonder if that child was even. . . . ."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Syaoran came out dripping wet and clad in a robe racing towards the women

"Syaoran. . ." Zhile choked taking a step back. Same time Sakura was about to deliver an equal venomous slap to Zhile's face but Syaoran grasped her hand in mid air. Zhile simpered at his action and turned her snicker to Sakura. After bringing his fiancée's hand down he turned to Zhile and seized her hand crudely. It was loud smack that burned when his hand collided with her wrist, she winced twisting and wringing her hand trying to rid herself from his fiery grasp. With a severe jerk he pulled the intruding visitor through the opened front door.

"Syaoran, let go you're hurting me"

He yanked her arm painfully upwards with her rest of her body, bringing her closer to him.

"You think this is cute, what's wrong with you? You harass her in public and in work. You call and leave messages which I do not answer. You magically show up almost everywhere I go. Now you do this, you come to my home uninvited, assault my wife then proceed to insult her about our unborn child"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WIFE SYAORAN"

"She's is in my mind and don't call me by my name. We're not friends, acquaintances or anything of the sort. There is no _us_, no _we_, get it through your unbalanced, illogical brain we are not going to be together. I had five years to play with, if I was even _slightly interested_ I would have been there. I thought you did your worst in college but you're more devious and despicable now. You are not to come back here, I don't ever want to see you near me or near Sakura, you'll be hearing from my lawyer in the morning"

He tossed her hand away from with crude disdain, she breathed a sigh of relief when he finally let go.

"No Syaoran wait. . . ."

"Ms Wong don't trifle with me, I'm in love with Sakura Kinomoto, that woman is my life. You have to stop this, you're wasting your time trying to separate us. . . . . .because it's not gonna happen"

If anything, his closing statement stung her the most. With waterlogged eyes, she gazed at his retreating figure as he disappeared through the entrance, then the shut door.

This was that minute, that hour. It was over, she lost him completely, if there was an iota of hope left it had just vanished into the deafening silence of that corridor.

Syaoran sat in the living room still in his robe holding Sakura close to his chest.

"You okay"

"Yeah I'm good. . . .she does pack a punch though"

"Hmm, leave it to you to make light of this situation. I promise this won't happen again, I'll contact Bhung tonight. We'll have to go to the police, I'll get a restraining order against her. . . . .thanks Tomoyo"

"Sure Syaoran, better you than me. If you weren't here I would have killed that woman with my bare hands"

He giggled comically, "I know"

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Bye Tomoyo" the couple chorused. They both listened to hear the door open and shut.

With his chin resting on her head, Sakura laid snuggly in Syaoran's arms, "Syaoran, is this going to be another drawn out legal matter?"

"Not if I can help it. Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"Should I be?"

He smiled at her reply, "That's my girl, you know I can't be in the room with you"

"I know, you don't have testify you know. The attack is enough to put him away"

"Yeah but I want to make sure he never gets out of jail. Let me worry about this, my job is to protect the both of you"


	20. The enemy of my enemy is my friend

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 20 - The enemy of my enemy is my friend**

* * *

Apart from usual noises of the bustling city a car was racing through the streets of downtown Tokyo. People were scampering across zebra-crossings and cautiously holding their positions on the sidewalks as the car whizzed by.

"Sorry" she chuckled zipping away from the scene.

Her father always said that her foot was too heavy on the pedal. Whenever she visited Tokyo she would borrow her cousin Feimei's black mustang. The woman's fast and furious hot-rodding ended in the underground parking lot of Li Corporations pulling seamlessly into a parking space.

Dressed in blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black blazer and colour block pumps the woman strode onto the fifteenth floor directly into the path of Mrs Hanoi.

"How are you" she whispered.

"I'm good Ms Li, you can go right in but he's busy as usual"

"What else is new in this place, thanks Mrs Hanoi"

She stood at the office entrance hoping to catch the man's attention. Seconds went by and he didn't lift his head, she scrunched her face at his lack of cognitive awareness. Once upon a time he could sense her presence, she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Syaoran Li you workaholic"

"Meilin? What are you doing here?" he jumped in resonate shock.

She shook her head in disapproval at his expression. He hasn't laid eyes on Meilin Li, his beloved cousin for almost eighteen months.

"What am _I_ doing here? Well let's see, I'm here to congratulate you in person. After all, my own cousin didn't have the decency to let me know that he was engaged, I had to find out from Aunt Yelan and not to mention the internet. . . .the internet Syaoran. How can you treat me this way, I mean we haven't seen each other in a while but that doesn't mean I've. . . ."

Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut, bowed his head and clasped his temples with one hand, as if to block out the ramblings of his cousin.

"Meilin I'm sorry, Mother is planning a private function and we were going to make a formal announcement then. I would have told you sooner but Mother wants to have a handle on the information going out to the public"

"Handle? Handle on what, it should be simple" she couldn't understand his statement. Her cousin was engaged to be married but his tone suggested that there was more info and a hint of privacy required. Reading into their conversation accurately, she entered his office and closed the door behind her.

"What's going on Syaoran?" she asked in a concerned tone and taking an unconventional seat on his executive desk.

"Sakura was attacked right before Christmas. . . ."

"Yeah I heard, that was horrible"

"Last month her assailant entered a guilty plea to the attempted murder charge. He received a trial by judge and was given a death penalty but our attorneys believes that he'll be sitting on death row for a while. So that is the end of that, then I had to take out a restraining order on Zhile Wong"

"A restraining order. . . .on Zhile. . . .you're kidding right?" cynicism echoed in every word leading up to the end of the sentence.

"I wish I was. She's been pestering me for months, I've tolerated it. But then she was going after Sakura, showing up at her office, confronting her in public, then the last straw was when she came to my apartment and struck her, now _that_ I will not tolerate. And on top of all of this,. . . . Sakura's pregnant"

"Eeeeeekkkk"

"Ssshhhhhh"

"How far along is she?"

"Nearly four months"

"Cool. . . .wait! Is that the motivation for marrying her?"

"Of course not Meilin don't be ridiculous"

"Hey just asking" she replied defensively raising her hands, "have you heard from Zhile since?"

"No. . . .but sometimes that worries me. You could never know what that woman is up to"

Sakura stepped off the elevator cheerfully with Reilly at her side. She was wearing her clothes two sizes larger. Tomoyo purchased pieces that craftily hid her emerging belly. As Sakura and Reilly approached Syaoran's office their pace came to a crawl, through the glass they spotted Meilin sitting on his desk with her back towards them.

Reilly smiled viewing the curiosity sweeping across Sakura's face. If she wasn't pregnant he would have prolonged her silent, inner turmoil but he interjected her thoughts.

"That's Meilin"

"Meilin?"

"He's never told you about her?"

"She's his cousin right?"

"Yep, the gorgeous Meilin Li, the only woman that kept me at arm's length throughout college. Meilin and Zhile were roomies, best friends you can say. But that all changed when Zhile broke it off with Syaoran. Meilin found out 'the reason' why she refused Syaoran proposal"

"But you said that you didn't. . . . . ."

"Yeah I know what I said but at the time you weren't engaged to him and, he still doesn't know what happened"

"But you and Meilin know right"

"Yeah, yeah we do"

Meilin looked over her shoulder feeling the eyes on her back. "Is that her Syaoran?"

"Yes that's her" he smiled looking at Sakura and Reilly. With that he gestured them both to enter his office.

"Reilly" Meilin hopped off the desk and shrieked into a huge embrace, "and you must be Sakura Kinomoto. I'm Meilin Li, Syaoran's favourite cousin. . . . ."

"That is yet to be confirmed. . . . ." Syaoran countered swiftly.

"Oh shut up, like I was saying it's nice to finally meet you Sakura"

"Nice to meet you to Ms Li. . . ."

"Nonsense it's Meilin, we're family now and I hear we're having a new addition too" she drawled jokingly pointing at her not visible tummy.

Sakura blushed and folded her lips coyly darting her eyes over to Syaoran.

"Well, I have to go, Reilly you take care and cousin love you. I have to go catch up with an old acquaintance" she smirked

"But you just got here. Where are you off to already. . . . wait a minute. . . .Meilin" he warned

"Syaoran please, don't. . . .I'm staying with Aunt Yelan. We'll talk soon, ciao" twiddling her fingers light-heartedly at them.

"What did you tell her Syaoran? What is she up to?"

". . . . . ." Syaoran's amber eyes simply followed her until she disappeared from his view. He knew his cousin as well as he knew his sisters, and he knew exactly where her feet were going to take her.

* * *

Zhile was excited all morning, her meeting with Clive Xin a local celebrity reporter was arranged under anonymity. Her latest plan was to deflate the immaculate image of Sakura Kinomoto and turn her into a pregnant gold-digging tramp.

She stopped whatever plans she had in motion a month ago when she received Syaoran's restraining order through her legal family counsel. To her the piece of paper was a simple and minor moment of anger for Syaoran. Waiting a month was her way of giving him time to cool off.

The meeting would begin an hour away and story would be published in tomorrow's entertainment section in daily newspapers. Depending how juicy the story is it might even end up on the front page. And when it gets out there was no way that the report could be linked back to her. Syaoran would have no choice but to leave Sakura. He has to think about his family's name, the business and most importantly his shareholders. Who of course would not approve. Yes it was all planned out. Once she is out of his life he would see the horrendous blunder he made with being with such a common girl.

"Lady Wong"

"Yes"

"You have a visitor"

'Already' she thought with a faint grin. "Yes who is. . . ."

"Don't worry it's only me, I promise I'll be quick" Meilin came charging into the room with a sneer on her face and swatting her hand around. Zhile let out a choking cough, it was as if all the air was suddenly sucked out of the room. Seeing Meilin Li was equivalent to seeing a ghastly apparition. Meilin marvelled at the absolute fact that she always made her uncomfortable.

"Leave us now" Zhile snapped with whatever breath was left in her lungs.

"Yes Lady Wong" the frail old maid complied.

She nervously eyed her surroundings making sure that no one was in their immediate vicinity. Meilin paid her no mind and strolled past her ex best friend to the mini bar and poured herself a glass of water.

"Why are you here?" Zhile whispered

"Do you want anything?" Meilin enquired mockingly.

"That's why you're here, to mess with me? We have nothing more to say to each other, I thought this was over and done with since we left college."

"It was! Me being here is entirely your fault"

"Oh? How so?" she retorted raising an eyebrow.

"You're harassing my cousin. . . . . . and his new fiancée"

"Hmm, so what? You're here to do something about it I suppose". Zhile's attitude was condescending but Meilin wasn't having it. After drinking the remainder of her water, she walked slowly over to the dignified woman. Step by step she became more and more apprehensive by Meilin's company; her personal space was painfully imploding in on her. Meilin took on the presence of a giant and Zhile was mentally curled up in a ball cowering in fear.

"Listen to me Lady Zhile Wong, from here on you're not to make any contact with my cousin or his fiancée. If they're going left then you go right, you see them anywhere you act like they're invisible. You've done enough to him, you're a monster. You of all people have some nerve calling his fiancée a whore after all things you did in college" a malicious smile crawled across her face as if something just dawned on her, "any journalist in Asia would like to get their hands on your dirty little secrets. . . . . .imagine a full page story about a young estimable socialite carrying on an unspeakable two year affair with two of the school's deans just to keep up with her grades, then ended up doing business with a backdoor abortionist"

"You won't dare" she gasped.

"You know I would and if I do your family would never recover from your past indiscretions. Your grandmother may have bought the silence of the faculty but she can't shut me up. It's funny how you're able to see the cracks when you pull back the curtain on people you consider 'pillars of society'. If Syaoran only knew the conniving bitch you really are, you had me fooled too. You didn't love him you only wanted the family status, you're a cruel and selfish woman, I'm warning you Zhile mess with my family and I will drag yours through the proverbial mud. Now, is this any way unclear to you?" Meilin leaned in a menacing manner.

Silent sobs and tears were trailed along her face. This wasn't supposed to be cordial discussion and Meilin had no desire to stay a minute longer, her patience was running out.

"Answer me Zhile Wong" she demanded.

"I understand"

"You have a good day, hmm it was really good seeing you" Meilin concluded with a nasty chortle exiting the living room.

Zhile sat on the couch leaning forward crying silently with her hand against mouth.

* * *

**Thank you to the additional persons who followed and or favourite the story, jredbear, Damaged Forest Spirit, Mimi Nini, more-storys, miyan27, Syao Blossoms and Mishrav Mikura**

***humbly bows***

**Oh and thank you to the guest reviewer, you're right and you made a lot of sense.**

**Please R&amp;R**


	21. Dawning

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 21 – Dawning**

* * *

Since the incident at Sakura's place his Mother has been very overprotective of Sakura. Syaoran stepped back and allowed his Mother to dictate the cogs in their relationship. She was able to talk him into not coming forward about their pregnancy to the public, and she and his sisters were making preparations for their wedding. Even Tomoyo was starting to blend into the metaphorical wallpaper.

The Mistress tricked Sakura into spending some time with her at the Estate for two days then it turned in two weeks. Daily, one of his sisters would come visit her to propose some change or idea for the wedding which regretfully is going to take place when the baby comes. Even though she wasn't at the office this felt like work.

Meilin skipped down the stairs glaring at Feimei from the corner of her eyes, she didn't know Sakura entirely but she did know that Sakura was tired of all of this. She noticed that she was tight lipped about her own concerns, she would do anything to please Syaoran's family. Meilin felt like her cousins and aunt were taking advantage of Sakura's timid kindheartedness.

A signature trait about Meilin was that she was very observant, hence she would openly speak her mind, when others would try to be modest.

* * *

**SYAORAN'S POV**

Around midday she blew past Mrs. Hanoi and charged into my office never-minding the fact that I was having a private meeting with two of my Executives.

"Syaoran we have to talk" this woman was disrespectfully barking at me in front of my subordinates.

Balling my hand firmly I mumbled incoherent curses under my breath, "Meilin you're family and I love you but this is inappropriate"

"I know, but I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important" she concluded rudely eyeballing the two men seated in front of me.

One of the men dared to shift slightly in an attempt to get out of the chair.

"What are you doing?" I started, boring my eyes into his, "I didn't say you could leave"

He was too embarrassed to reply but I guess he had to say something, "I-I. . . ."

"Go on, and be back in half an hour" I warned making sure he read my tone, my hot rage shifted from them to her. The seconds weren't going quick enough I waited until I heard the door snapped into place. "How dare you come here and behave this way Meilin. Hurry up and say what you have to say then get out"

"Fine," she shouted angrily, "why is Sakura being kept prisoner at Aunt Yelan's estate?"

What the hell is she talking about? I creased my eyes at her stupid ramblings. "That's why you interrupted my meeting, to discuss my personal life" I got up from my chair swiftly and angrily stepping closer to her. Being equally brazen as I my cousin didn't retreat.

"Syaoran, that's the problem" she stressed the point, "That part of your life isn't personal, are you blind? Your mother and sisters are controlling what's going here. Sakura is being tugged here and there every day, they decided when you're getting married and Sakura is being shut away because she's pregnant"

"That's not true" I countered unsure myself.

"Horseshit, who else knows she's pregnant, no one. . . . . and she's already past fourteen weeks. She hasn't been to work in two weeks and all she does is nod her head to every suggestion or comment that comes out of your sisters' mouths. She's unhappy Syaoran, do you even know that!"

"No. . . .she didn't say anything" my eyes drooped to the floor, wishing to find a the smallest hole to jump into. Meilin was right, she was asking a barrage of questions I had no concrete answers for.

"Of course she won't" she spat out bringing my vision back to her, "She's trying hard to please everyone, especially you" she turned midway in her step then stopped, bringing her eyes back to mine, "Oh and next time I'll make sure to make an appointment before I come see you" she whipped her head around so quickly that her thick ponytail slapped me hard across my face.

Most of my life I always had control over my life and my actions. It wasn't like me to leave important matters that had a direct impact on myself, to be controlled or dictated by others. Sadly it took the voice of my cousin to realize that I'd lost all control.

I have to fix this, now. When I lifted the receiver on the phone for some odd reason it all came to me. I had to grin at my idea, Mrs Hanoi joined me by smiling curiously at my demeanor through the glass walls.

"Yes Sir" she answered on the other end.

"Get Ms Daidouji on the phone. . . . ."

* * *

**TOMOYO'S POV**

I can't believe I'm saying this but I haven't seen my best friend in two weeks. Please don't frown at me, since Mother came back I've been really busy and then there's Reilly *blush*. Anyway initially, when he called I thought something had happened to Sakura. But then, he told me about an idea he had a few minutes ago. My spirits soared, I was slowly becoming undone, it took everything I had mentally just not to call Sakura Kinomoto and tell her.

Actually, surprising her would be much better. Pulling off the impossible is what I live for, and what would make it even more interesting and dynamic would be my mother's assistance.

I had less than six hours to turn Syaoran's ingenious idea into a spectacular reality. Getting Sakura to be there would take some creative manipulations.

* * *

**MEILIN'S POV**

Two hours after I left Syaoran's office I heard his voice booming throughout the house. Being naturally inquisitive, I stepped down the stairs slowly keeping my view over the banister. Whatever he was he saying was echoing incoherently from another part of the house.

By the time I reached the bottom he was already trotting away from Aunt Yelan. Apparently, whatever he said mulled her over, she seemed to be agreeable.

I stood at the foot of stairs watching him approach me with the stern look in his eyes. Then without warning the man threw his arms around me, could you believe it, Syaoran Li. . . .hugging me. At the time it was strange, then he whispered the plan that came to mind while he was embracing me.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked him pulling away.

"She's out front in the car"

"Well leave it to me. . . . .I'll handle this"

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

It felt like time was wasting, I sat in the passenger seat eagerly waiting for him to come back to the car. I was looking forward to some well-deserved quality with my fiancé instead my expectations were toppled over by Meilin planting herself in the front seat.

Before I could enquire about what was happening she blurted out that Syaoran was planning a very romantic night for the both of us and that she offered to get me ready for tonight. How can I say no to that?

Not long after, we were heading upstairs to my apartment. Boy is she bossy! Once inside she instructed me to go take a shower and wash my hair.

Fifteen minutes later I walked into my room and there was a man and a woman there. To make things worse the man was sitting on my bed, no one sits on my bed besides me or Syaoran, no one. I open my mouth to object at the sight, but Meilin stops me in my tracks.

"Okay, let's get ready, he's hair, she's makeup" she pointed to them in that order.

To me, this was too much for a romantic night with Syaoran. But I promised Meilin that I would indulge her and I didn't want to seem ungrateful. Part of me was feeling guilty, usually this was something that Tomoyo would do. Eventually I will have to tell her, I hope she doesn't take it too bad.

* * *

**TOMOYO'S POV**

Surprisingly enough, everything was falling into place nicely. It's a good thing there are people I can rely on for anything last minute. I took a few steps back scanning the entire area, looking for something that I may have overlooked.

Nah, there wasn't a thing out of place. . . . .perfection. I couldn't help but give myself a pat on the back.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, you're a genius" I boasted out loud.

But there was one thing left to do. . . . .

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

Is this woman crazy? Meilin Li got a call from some guy that asked her out on a date. In her haste, she left me here with two strangers for almost two hours.

When she came back she was wearing a dress. I was so used to seeing her wearing pants or jeans that I never envision her wearing a burgundy knee length short sleeve layered lace dress. Whosoever is this man she's about to meet, he would instantly fall in love with her.

Anyway, I had my own dress to put on, it was hanging in front of my wall closet under a long garment bag. When I unzipped it, I could clearly see why it needed so much protection. It was a very plain ivory, empire column floor length dress, the straps went around my neck. If I had my way I'd wear this to my wedding but knowing Tomoyo Daidouji she's probably designing something extravagant and shiny.

What I loved the most were the diamond studded sandals on my feet. The entire outfit felt light, my makeup was almost invisible, the only complicated thing about my ensemble was my hair. I have a good mind to rip out the hair pins holding it into place right now.

I raise my left hand to touch the updo, my fingers were just a inch away when I hear Meilin's voice, "Sakura c'mon I have to get you to Syaoran, and if you dilly dally any more you're gonna make me late for my date"

* * *

**MEILIN'S POV**

I walked at a steady pace leading Sakura through the hotel, I smile watching her from the corners of my eyes. I can see she's overjoyed. Syaoran asked that I escort her through the hotel straight towards the back entrance that leads onto the beach. I pushed the door open and step aside. The look on her face is priceless, her emerald eyes trail across the sight on the beach.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

A canopy of hanging lights were webbed above forty white chairs draped with white seat covers and flowers on the back. All of our families and close friends were already seated quietly and waiting, the ground was covered with white runner. My eyes followed the corridor and there at the end stood my fiancé brimming excitedly. Shocked to the core, I didn't see when Touya and Tomoyo approach me with a bouquet in hand. But somehow through my astonished daze I heard her voice calling my name.

"Sakura. . .Sakura"

"Mmm. . ." I only muster to say.

"He's waiting for you" she smiled.

I look over to her side where my brother is holding up his hand to me. Before I take another step I turn to Meilin and hugged her.

"Sorry if I make you late for your date"

Meilin scrunched her face at my remark, "Wow you are so dense, you're kidding right? This is where the action is, I'm not going on any date, and besides you need to thank Ms. Daidouji for all of this and your outfit"

My eyes were threatening to spill over with tears, but I had to keep it together. I simply hugged my best friend and told her that I love her. Finally I took my brother's arm and walked down the aisle.

* * *

**SYAORAN'S POV**

From the moment she took her brother's arm, her eyes were locked on to mine. I've never been so anxious in all my life, there are no words to describe her walking towards me. I guess that would be a moment I'll replay over and over for the rest of my life.

The closer she gets the more I have to concentrate on keeping up my appearance of being composed. A boyish grin stretched across my face when she and Touya are mere feet. He stopped one step away, leans in and gives his sister a kiss on the cheek. Then he looks to me and gives me her hand.

He nods approvingly and smile, "Take care of my sister"

"I will. . . .I promise"

I take my wife-to-be by both hands and we face each other.

"Hi" she said in a light voice.

"Hi" I responded in whisper, with her hands shaking in mine.

* * *

**I could end it here but there are two or three unresolved issues, so I may have one more chapter or two, preferably one.**

**Thanks to my new followers, elliemeraldlily, pheebes904, skywear and Korisu-chan and Fashion Fairy 26.**

**Thanks for your support**

**R&amp;R**


	22. An early birthday surprise

**Irrational Fears**

**Chapter 22 – An early birthday surprise**

* * *

Twilight has just presented itself in the skies above Tokyo and a jet has just come to a halt and turned off its engines. Standing outside of the limo, Sakura was bouncing on her heels with her palm against her tummy, and from the looks of it mother and child were both excited. She didn't want to blink fearing that she would missed the opportunity of viewing his handsome face when he departs from the jet. Syaoran has been away from his new wife for over a month, video chats and phone calls were becoming unsatisfactory. If he hadn't decided to come back today she would have jumped on a plane and head out to Hong Kong to be with him.

When he comes into view she lets out a high pitched scream and her face lights up, wanting him to come down the stairs faster than what he's clocking right now. Her impatience overwhelms her and hurtles herself towards him, all the while being mindful to protect the little one growing inside of her. He stops a few feet away and allow her to crash into his arms.

"Syaoran I missed you so much" she sobbed into his chest. She smothered her face into his masculine fragrances, drinking in his warmth and presence.

"I know Sakura" he whispers on the top of her hair, "I miss you too. But that's the end of it, I won't be going anywhere for a while. I promise I won't leave you for so long again"

"We're close" he says nuzzling her neck and rubbing her belly.

"Two weeks" Sakura replies, fluttering her eyes enthralled.

Her breath hitches when his finger skims the top of her sensitive, swollen breast. Taking her face in his hands Syaoran kisses his wife passionately and longing.

Slowly they begin to undress each other, their clothing lay discarded on the floor. He stops and steps away to cast his eyes over her nakedness. Instantly she raises her hands to shield herself from his leering eyes.

"I've grown much bigger since you last saw me"

"Yes, I can see that"

"Stop looking at me Syaoran" she whispers, with a hint of embarrassment.

"Why? You're beautiful" he contends, "Remove your hands and let me look at you" Sakura was bit hesitant but she obeyed, "god you're so stunning Sakura. I hope you had enough rest today because I'm going to make love to you all night"

The foreplay was agonizing. Sakura wanted nothing more than to feel her husband inside of her. Especially now where her body ached and yearn for him so much. His absence of one month felt like two. Not wanting to place his weight on top of her, he positioned himself between her thighs and taunted her moist responsive sex with his tongue, mouth and fingers. Completely enveloped in ecstasy, she orgasms repeatedly under his ministrations.

Immersed in love with Sakura, he caressed, kissed and worshiped every part of her body.

Carefully he advanced slowly into her entrance. the absence of intercourse has made her deliciously tight. He clenched his jaw as the erotic sensations of their union shocked his all of his senses. Her body responded with each touch, each stroke, they were made for each other. Nothing mattered more than the woman he loves, Sakura is breathing heavily eulogizing his name over and over.

He was careful, controlling himself to the point where he wouldn't plunge himself into her. He grabbed her hips thrusting gently, each time he would inch deeper to get a reaction from her. His entire length penetrated her with no protest, from here on he gave her rhythmic controlled strokes, giving her all of him. Surprisingly she eggs him on encouraging him through seductive words and pleasurable sounds from deep within her throat. The man was insatiable, he couldn't stop if he wanted to. It was almost ninety minutes and he was still greedy in the moment, he missed her.

He wasn't there to see their child grow within her, to look upon her beautiful smile and listen to her whine or say his name. The warmth of her skin and the sweet fragrance of her hair, the way her body commands his attention when he's near.

If anything he missed, it was this. Her muscles tighten around him, triggering him to join her. She arches her back and screams his name, the rippling shock of their simultaneous and powerful climax undulating throughout their souls.

In the quietness of the dark room, Syaoran held her from behind caressing her round stomach inhaling the scent of her skin. Soon enough he heard the melodic sounds of her breathing, she was fast asleep in his arms.

During the night she was shaken out of her sleep by the urge to use the bathroom. When she came back to bed another urge struck her, causing her to straddle him and pick up where he'd left off.

This continued throughout the night, Syaoran and Sakura expressing their unrelenting love and need for each other.

For the first time in four weeks Sakura woke up next to him.

A contented smile smothered her face as she cuddled against his yummy naked body.

"Good morning Mrs Li" he beamed.

"Good morning Mr Li"

"I want to stay with you like this, we're not leaving this bed today"

"That's not possible" she giggles, as she points to her stomach, "we're already hungry"

"Is that so? Well you remain in bed. I'll go prepare breakfast" he grazes the tip of her nose.

She's about to object but he silenced her with a divine, deep kiss. It's enough to arouse her once again but she keeps her feelings at bay. As she snuggles between the sheets, her eyes locks on to the godly sight of Syaoran's bare, tight backside walking out of the room. Just watching how damn sexy he is, is enough for any woman to want him for themselves, but he belongs to her exclusively. A broad grin traced her lips while she's playing with her wedding ring on her finger.

'_Oh shit'_, Sakura was so caught up in the excitement of having her husband back, that she forgot about 'the plan'. She's about to call the only woman, besides herself, that Syaoran won't say no to, Mistress Yelan.

Two hours later after breakfast, a romantic shower for two and some TLC, his mother called him away to attend to some urgent business matters. Matters she deliberately delayed to coincide with his return. At first he disagreed and objected heavily to her request, something he has never done before. Sakura couldn't believe that Syaoran said no to his mother, and he did it to be with me.

'_God I love him so much'_

. . . . . . .

It's 6:35PM and Sakura was a spectator to Tomoyo and Meilin's preparation for Syaoran's surprise birthday bash at midnight.

Sakura wiggled uncomfortably in her bra, her chest felt like they were about to burst. Yes her cleavage was very sexy and she had grown two cups fuller, Syaoran was testimony that he enjoyed her very pregnant body but sometimes it made her sore.

Her eyes glanced at the clock, it was about that time to stem an oncoming craving, she felt her unborn child shift within the pool of her stomach. She slowly got off the couch then turn to her diligent friends.

"Guys I'm going to get dim sum" they stopped and gazed at her silently, "What?" she asks, "I'm not doing anything"

"You just ate Sakura" Meilin pointed out.

"That was an hour ago"

"Well I'm coming with you" Tomoyo suggested casting her tulle fabric aside.

"No Tomoyo it's just up the block. I can drive, I have my phone and it won't take long" she said struggling into her coat.

"You sure you don't want her to go with you. You can't even put on your coat by yourself" Meilin mocked while Tomoyo patted the jacket on Sakura's shoulders, they both had matching scowls on their faces, but that didn't stop Meilin from talking "Bring some dim sum back for us and try not to eat them" she shouts at Sakura's retreating back going out the door.

. . . . . . .

Sakura's hunger pangs were beginning to irritate her. Deep down she wish that her food wasn't steaming hot, but it should be ready by the time she got back home. She was fully loaded carrying two paper bags with dim sum and other morsels her eyes feasted on the menu. With her alarm ready in hand she opens the backdoor and seats the bags behind the driver's seat.

Instantly a sharp pain grinds into her side making her tremble. It was so severe that it diffused her ability to think about anything else. Centring her mind and taking calm soothing breaths made the pain subside. Quickly she reaches into her bag to call Syaoran, she hears the call connect and ring once, then it happened again. The rippling pain shocked her from head to toe making her drop her phone. The device shattered into pieces as the pain brought her back against the side of the car, sliding to ground slowly on the verge of tears.

"Help" she shouted, while clutching her stomach.

The underground carpark was silent and the ground was cold. She'd managed to collect two of the three pieces of her separated phone, the battery was far out of her reach below the car. Moments later she heard the sound of a car making its way out. Coincidentally, it passed alongside her vehicle then came to a sudden halt. Thank goodness, a couple ran out frantic to Sakura's aid, funny thing was Sakura recognised the woman.

"Oh my goodness, Ms Kinomoto? No, I'm sorry Mrs Li. . . . . are you alright?" she asked with worried eyes, "How silly of me of course you're not. Jai, help me get her in car"

"No, please, . . . .call Syaoran" Sakura stated with laboured breath.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, we'll call him when we get there" she insisted.

Supporting her by her shoulders, together the couple slowly and securely placed her in the car.

"No" Sakura exhales softly, her face moist with tears. The pain seemed too overbearing, cancelling out everything that's going on around her.

But it didn't erase one fact, she was presently en route to the hospital. . . . . with Zhile Wong.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short and I hope there are no grammatical errors. I read this like three times**

**Anyway, today I took a peek on the CCS category and I was little disappointed, the amount of post has slowed down, drastically. In the end I decided to write this chapter for those of you who still follow here. **

**Hi yingfa07, hope you're okay. I'll PM you.**

**Review if you guys like, thanks for reading and supporting my idea. **


End file.
